Rosario Vampire: A Marine and a Vampire
by griff9927
Summary: The year is 2030. War has broken out between US and China. The war has caught japan in the crossfire. Our story begins with Vampire squad, a Squad of U.S. Marines lead by Captain Tsukune Aono. Rated M for Language and later plans
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I know that there are some things wronge with it (see what I did there) but please feel free to constructively criticise. I do plan to have lemons at some point but that not be for a while. I would like to thank ****Gamera68 ****for some ideas about how Moka's rosary works. You should read his/her story because it is awesome and if you want something longer than two chapters 'Rosario + Vampire: A confession and a Vampire' its reboot series are like 70 Chapters when added all together. But anyways enjoy this story and maybe I'll add more later if you like it. **

**Backgound.**

The year is 2030. War has broken out between US and China. The war has caught japan in the crossfire. Our story begins with Vampire squad, a Squad of U.S. Marines lead by Captain Tsukune Aono.

A young women bookbag falls to the ground ***CLUNK***

"Oh my god' Sir? Are you okay? Sir?" cried a young women as she fell to her knees next to the man.

**8 Hours earlier**

"I'm not waking the captain…That's suicide...you do it"

"I know it is that's why you should do it"

"No you, as the senior kiss-ass should wake him"

"hey why don't we get the new guy to do it?"

"hahaha HEY JONES"

"yes?"

"Wake-chuckles- wake the captain"

"okay?"

A Soldier leans over and shakes his captain wake "Sir we're almost the the LZ(Landing Zone)"

The captain grabs the hand that woke him "Jones I will court marshal you if you wake me up ever again, do you understand?" Threatened Tsukune. A medium sized man, dark messy charcoal hair,chocolate eyes.

"yes sir. sorry sir" Jones says sitting back in his seat

"Approaching LZ, ETA 5 Mikes" Yelled the Chinook's pilots

"Copy that…..lock and load marines" Tsukune yelled to his squad

The helicopter started the lower its altitude so it could land.

"Touchdown, GO GO GO, Give them hell Marines" barked the Chinook pilot as everyone exited the chopper.

"Can and will do, thanks charlie" Thanked Tsukune as he walked off the chopper

A few hours had passed while the squad moved into the nearby city

Flashes in the distance looked like lighting and the explosions rumbled like thunder.

The City is all leveled, only a few buildings stand.

"you know I think this part of japan used to be really beautiful, now it looks like a Godzilla movie"

"Or you're Mother got out of bed Polovo"

"Keep the com chatter down, we have a lot riding on this mission and I don't need every alien on mars hearing you two" Lectured Tsukune

"Yes Captain" They both replied

As the group moved they came across a bus with the words "Yokai Academy" Tsukune moved closer to check it out.

"Yokai? That means monster right?"

"Yeah I think so, why?"

"Nothing just a weird school name is all"

"Its japan sir, I think the place is like this"

"mmm- well lets get a move on chi-"

***BAMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"SNIPER FIRE GET DOWN FIND COVER" Barked Tsukune as he got behind a concrete barrier

"Sir that tunnel over there looks like it will get us out of fire and give us a chance to flank him"

"right"

"Ill give you covering fire...on my mark…..MARK" Polovo got up and started to fire on the sniper's position

As the group moves to the tunnel the sniper takes out their covering fire and manages to hit Tsukune in the leg. As Tsukune enters the tunnel he looks behind him to see who made it he finds that everyone except polovo made it.

With no time for Tsukune's leg to be bandaged, they venture further into the tunnel, as they get halfway through a tank rolls in through the other side and everybody runs out of the tunnel and in all the confusion Tsukune is left behind.

Tsukune wakens to red skies, crows croaking, and a Scary ass building in the distance. Tsukune sees a sign next to him. It reads : Yokai Academy. "shit" Tsukune groans as he tries to walk on his shot leg."just hope that there are no real monsters here" He chuckled to himself. as he took out his med-kit to bandage his wound

While walking down the only path Tsukune hears a creepy squeaking...like the squeaking from tank treads...WAIT-TANKS…Tsukune puts a grenade into his under barrel launcher. A High explosive wasn't going to much but a smoke grenade would allow him to escape. Suddenly a bat flies over head. "And I thought that my spirit animal was a tank,ha." Tsukune Trips over a rock spraining his already shot leg and passes out in the middle of the road from the pain.

A Young women is walking her usual path to school that morning nothing strange about today….but soon that would change. As she rounded the bend she sees a man in combat gear sprawled on the ground face to the ground and a red ankle.

"Oh my god' Sir? Are you okay? Sir?" She pleaded as she dropped her book bag

After that everything went Black and next thing Tsukune awoke with the smell of soup and the feeling of soft fabric. Finally coming to his senses he saw all of his gear was neatly placed on the table, his uniform was washed and patched up with pink fabric,and all the magazines taken out of the guns. He tried to get up out of bed to grab his pistol and its clip but he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Quickly the girl rushed in and saw this man on the floor and helped him back to bed.

"are you alright?" she asked.

"who are you? for where am?" Tsukune asked the girl…..Girl? what is a Jaw dropping girl doing in a combat area and and I'm sure i've been captured by the enemy and this is some good cop bad cop bullshit.

"Oh how silly of me,I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Moka akashiya, and you're in the Yokai academy girls dorm located in monster world."

"I must be dreaming right? I mean you're just so pretty and the sky is red, there is no way that I'm actually here. Right?" "She is pretty with her big but not too big curves and her knee length bubblegum pink hair, and her eyes her emerald green eyes" Tsukune thought to himself

"well I would like it if you were really here too." She said blushing a bit from him calling her pretty…..no one had ever called her that it was always freak or looser. "What did you say your name was?" Moka asked

"Tsukune Aono, Captain of the U.S. Marines Ma'am"

"huh… well are you hungry, because I made chicken noodle soup" Moka got up towards the kitchenette. As she walked away Tsukune's eyes fell right to her ass watching her bend over to get some bowls he saw her panties. (he's a guy don't act like it doesn't happen)

"yes ma'am I would like some" Tsukune said blushing from the amazing view he saw

Moka came back with two bowls. She handed one to Tsukune the sat down next to him on the bed.

"here"she offered the bowl to him

"Thank you ma'am"

"look you're just going to annoy me if you keep calling ma'am… call me Moka"

"yes ma'am"

They ate in silence while eating their soup. Tsukune noticed that every once in awhile Moka would steal a few glances at him Suddenly Tsukune spoke up.

"Ill try and out of your hair as soon as I can ma'-Correcting himself-Moka"

"No...no...no its fine. I don't mind" Moka reassured him "man hes so cute…...I don't ever want him to leave" she thought to herself

"Ma'am...I mean Moka I can't just stay here I need to get back to my squad and win the damned war"

"Theres no war here, you're not going anywhere with you leg like that anyhow at least stay till your leg is better, okay?" she said with puppy eyes.

"okay fine I will" he said giving in "can't say no to someone like you"

"good *yawn* well im beat so im going to go to bed"

"I'll sleep on the floor I don't mind" (tries to get up but is pushed back down my Moka)

"No no I'll sleep on the floor its fine"

"I'll start calling you ma'am again"

"no just stay put'

"sorry ma'am i can't do that"

"you really are going to make me sleep in my bed aren't you?"

"yes ma'am"

"fine have it your way" She said getting a bed roll for Tsukune

And with that it was a peaceful slumber for the both of them.

"Black Hawk down mayday mayday vampire 3 is going down mayday may-another missile lock"

"flares are jammed"

*beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

…

…

Tsukune awakes in a cold sweat and looks at the loud very loud alarm clock. realizing it was a nightmare he curls up into a ball and starts crying hoping he can forget how all his Brothers in arms died just 2 weeks ago.

A few minutes later Moka awakens, looks at the alarm clock and reads 6:30. She shuts off the alarm clock and looks at Tsukune and sees him slightly crying. She gets up and lays beside him and 'cuddles' with him in hopes of calming him down.

"shhh its okay you're safe, everything is going to be fine" She whispers while stroking his messy chocolate hair

Tsukune rolls over to face her and pulls her into him and hugs her for all shes worth

"thanks"

**Later**

"Are you sure you're going to be fine Tsukune?" Moka asks for the tenth time this morning

"yes I'll be fine Moka….I promise I'll be fine" Tsukune said kinda tired of being asked that as he put on his uniform, well he wasn't going to sit around in his boxers all day.

"Okay Im off to School I'll be back around 3, there is leftovers in the fridge and can I ask you something Tsukune?"

"Shoot" he replied smoothly

"How do you feel about well vampires?" She asked while poking her index fingers together nervously

"she's kidding right?" he thought to himself

"Tsukune?"

"yeah?!"

"I asked you how you felt about vampires?"

"My Marine squad is called the vampires and I guess vampires are pretty cool."

with that she Glomped Tsukune knocking him down to her bed

"Oh thank you. maybe we could be friends?" "All though I want to be more" she said to herself

"Id like that Moka" Tsukune moved closer to Moka and lightly kissed her cheek causing her to blush a deep red color

"well um I ah have to ahh go and school go and stuff" she closed to door and left for school, clearly flustered

"I can't believe that I did that" he thought "I could have blown the whole thing with that stupid move"

"he he kissed my cheek, well if I'm going to leave his side for 8 hours I'll need something to hold me over" she walked back inside her room to see Tsukune beating himself over his rather bold move.

Tsukune noticed her slowly getting closer to him dropping her bag to the ground "Forget something Moka?"

In a seductive tone "Just one thing" She walked right up to him and started passionately kissing him.

Slowly getting into it Tsukune put his arms around her slender waist pulling her closer. After he did that she just melted in his arms and had to put her arms around his neck to support her all of a sudden weak knees. A few minutes had passed and they broke the kiss to take in air.

"I should probably go now" She said still lost in the moment

"I'm not complaining but can I ask why you did that?"

"Well if I wont be able to do that for the next 8 hours I need to 'stock up' shall we say"

Tsukune pulled her close again "do you have to leave?"

Leaning her head on his strong chest "yes I have a test today"

"okay you should go then…"

"yeah" She broke apart from Tsukune "I'm going to go now….see ya later okay?"

"I'll be here"

After Moka left Tsukune got up and walked around here 15x15ft room and saw a calendar with a big heart around one date. He got closer to read what it said. It reads: may 27 Mokas B-day.

He looked at his watch… today was her birthday. "well looks like I have a chance to make her day, mmm can I even cook?" he said walking over to the kitchen opening cooking books

**A few hours later.**

"there! I have made a cake it only took 2 other tries!" Tsukune sits back in his chair a sighs contently. "now all it needs is some candles...well I do have a road flare but thats a bit big…..maybe she has some" Tsukune looks around the small room and finds one lone candle, puts it on the cake and steps back to look at his achievement. *Tap Tap Tap He hears foot steps and runs to the light switch and turns off the lights and hides behind the bed.

*click

The Door unlocks and opens all Moka can see is a dark room

"Tsukune? you here" calls Moka as she turns on the lights, just at that moment Tsukune tries to hop up as quickly as possible but winces in pain and yells "surprise!" She notices him then the cake then she walks over to him dropping her bag and keys she plants a kiss right on his lips "thank you" is all she can say between kisses.

"Happy Birthday" Tsukune whispers

"How did you know?" she said as she walked over to the cake and cuts 2 pieces and puts them on plates.

"Well I was stuck in this room for 8 Hours I had some time to explore" whispers Tsukune as he wraps his arms around her slender waist from behind.

"Its weird how I met you only 24 hours ago and I'm already in love with you" She said as she leaned back into him

"I feel the same Moka" Tsukune smiled and then kissed her neck earning a moan from Moka "Moka?"

"Yes?"

"When do you finish school?"

"Next month. why?"

"Well I really like you and I would like to stay with you… I guess I'm asking would you come home with me?"

"I don't know…...I want to stay with you too but I have family here and you probably have family back home too right?"

"Yeah I'm sure that Mom and Dad already think I'm dead, I could wait for you to finish school you graduate in a month right?"

Worried Moka asks "Aren't you worried about your parents thinking you're dead?."

"I can wait for you to finish school before I worry about that"

"yeah… I guess…...well thanks again for the cake… " They ate in silence the Moka got up and took the plates to the sink

Moka turned around "I going to go to sleep you could join me in my bed if you want" She asked red faced

Tsukune's face turned a bright red as he tried not to have a massive nosebleed."O-okay yeah...lot better than the floor"

**The next morning**

"Tsukune?" Moka asked

"yeah" he replied sleepily

"is that you're gun or you happy to see me?"

Embarrassed he got out of bed "Sorry I -just- sorry"

"Its fine" She said as she sat up in bed and lean over to him and kissed him "I'll make breakfast and then maybe we could walk around the school or something"

"That sounds nice" Tsukune gets out of bed and heads to the shower. In the bathroom he looked in the mirror and Noticed he has some scruff. "Looks like I need to shave, could use my knife…..maybe she has a razor that she hasn't used" He thought to himself. Putting a towel around his waist he steps out of the bathroom to see moka cooking pancakes with only a white dress shirt and underwear. "Hey" (she jumps a bit) "do you have a razor that hasn't been used?"

"I think I do. why?"

"I need to shave my face" He says while rubbing his hand over his scruff making a scratchy noise

"I kinda like the facial hair it looks good on you" She says looking over her shoulder to look at him.

Tsukune walks over to her "I'm sure you want to feel this- Starts rubbing his cheek to hers making her laugh- everytime I kiss you"

Pushing him off her "Okay Okay I'll get you the razor"

"thank you" He walks back into the bathroom and starts shaving

After he finishes shaving and showering he walks out and puts on his clean uniform and sees that Moka has set the coffee table with the pancakes and two plates. licking his lips "Looks good Moka" He thanked

"Hey Tsukune come look I think you're squad came looking for you" she said looking out the window.

"really?" He said standing up to look out the window. As he looked out he saw a Chinese army jeep "Oh shit" Tsukune quickly walks to his guns and starts putting the magazines in the guns and cocks them "Moka the US is in a war with china. Outside are people that want to kill me"

"Oh….sorry I didn't know-" She was cut off by Tsukune putting a finger on her soft lips

"Shhh its okay…. You didnt know"

"So there after you or just Marines in general?"

"They want any US soldier they can get there hands on" Looks around the room "Moka where did you put all my gear?"

"In that closet over there"

"Thanks" Tsukune puts on all of his combat gear over by the closet

***knock *knock *knock**

"Campus police open up!"

Moka opens the door "What can I help you with?" She gets knocked to the ground by three Chinese soldiers

"Hey what the hell is going on here!"

Tsukune fires off 3 shots killing all the men who walked in "here" Offers Moka his hand to pick her up

"Y-you killed them?" she said not sure how to feel about it

"look sweetheart that's my job, if you don't like it you'll have to get used to it. Or we can be together"

"y-yeah i just um don't I-" breaks down into tears and is immediately Comforted by Tsukune

after a few minutes Tsukune gets up to finish putting on his gear "Moka i know this is really early in whatever you and me are together and you may not trust me but I need you to put anything you can't live without into a bag and then get ready to move.

"okay… what kind of stuff should I bring?" She says walking to her closet

"umm anything that you couldn't live without...clothes, books, photos, prized family possessions, you know stuff."

"thanks for the help" she said sarcastically.

When Moka had finished packing a small gym bag Tsukune walked over and put a gun on top of the bag.

"Its loaded the safety is on I don't ever want to see you without it, okay?"

"Okay you can have a gun , but I don't want any part of it."

"look...just keep it in your bag, okay?"

"fine" She said moving it into the bag holding it like a dead mouse

"Are you- *Click (the sound of Tsukune letting the bolt of his rifle slide forward)-ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" She said trying to force a smile

As they got to the first floor a truck filled with enemy soldiers rolled past the building

Moka shot up to see where the truck was going.

"Moka what are you doing?" He said trying to grab her arm

"Tsukune that truck was headed for the school all my friends are in trouble we have to help them...here(taking the rosary from under her shirt) when this is removed I turn into a powerful and scary vampire"

"you mean that you couldn't just be a cute vampire?"

"Tsukune I'm not kidding"

"okay why are you telling me this?"

"I can't remove it myself… someone else has too, someone that truly loves me. Thats where you come in"

"well only if every other girl had something so simple that would prove to them that you love them life would be easy"

"Are you going to make jokes all day or are you going to remove this?"

"What make you so sure I can do it?"

"Don't you love me?" She says putting her hands on her hips

"Yes bu-"

"Then pull the damn cross"

"okay you can be a giant lizard but if you think you can take on at least a 100 armed soldiers, some of which have anti tank rockets and live, you can't, you just can't, look we will come back for your friends but if were going to do that I need to get back up…"

"...okay….okay…"

"lets go" Tsukune slings her bag over his shoulder

As they neared the exit to the human world, they saw that the chinese had set up a roadblock.

Tsukune seeing at least 10 guys is not happy "Fuck me, theres very little chance of us just slipping past"

"who said we had to slip past" She said with a devilish smirk

"god I love you"

A few minutes later after making a plan

"okay Moka I'll yank the cross off then you will become 'scary' Moka and while you beat the shit out of them I'll lay down covering fire so you can get behind them" Takes off vest "here you'll need it more than I will"

"okay you ready to do this?" She says as she puts on the vest.

"yep whenever you ready"

"pull it"

Tsukune yanks off the cross a bright purple light fills the area. The light fades away all is left of Moka is a Silver haired, red eyed, bustier version of the sweat Moka we all know.

"you're just as beautiful as the other you"

Mokas now has the voice of a very strong woman "Don't get on my bad side and that opinion will stay the same."

"laying down fire in 3...2...1...suppressing!" Tsukune got up from behind cove and took out 3 guys before the rest found cover

Moka had gotten behind them all and said "Its time you all learned your place!" And with one swift kick she flipped 2 trucks over crushing anyone who was under them then she picked up the last guy who was shaking in fear and told him to"I want you to call in and say that everything is fine it was just a wolf" The man makes it so "okay now leave us!" The man runs for his life

"God you're sexy when you pissed" Tsukune said dreamily

"You can woo the other me much easier than me so don't waste your time on me, I simply go where she goes,... give me the cross" Tsukune hands her the cross "thank you" She puts it back on and then the hair fades back to pink and the eyes back to an emerald green. Then she starts to fall forward but is instantly caught by Tsukune. Tsukune then carries Moka as he walks through the tunnel. about halfway through it was getting all dizzy.

As they both came to, they awoke to the same place Tsukune got separated from his squad.

Moka took in the sight, not much to look at...almost every building was reduced to a pile of rubble and deserted vehicles sit everywhere. "Is this….japan?"

Tsukune chuckled "What's left of it" Tsukune took out his radio "this is vampire 1 to all units call-sign vampire please respond…..This is Vampire 1 to all units call-sign vampire please respond…"

The radio springs to life " This is vampire 3, what happened a few days ago Tsukune, Your squad never came and now you're back"

"honestly I think I should explain this when we are face to face"

"okay...want me to send and e vac chopper?"

"Look for the green smoke"

"okay sir see you in a bit over and out"

Tsukune sits down on a pile of rubble and hands Moka his water canteen "Stay hydrated"

Moka sits down next to him leaning her head on his shoulder

"I've never been in a helicopter before. Will I be going back with you?" Moka asked waking Tsukune from a deep thinking

"Huh? ah yeah sure thing"

Moka ignoring the fact that he wasn't paying attention "So what do we do while we wait?"

"just sit tight...oh by the way, most everyone on board the ship hasn't seen a girl in months so I wouldn't wear skirts very often and try to stay close to me."

Mockingly "yes dad"

Tsukune get back at Moka by tickling her sides. She was laughing while trying to push him away but Tsukune makes her fall off the rubble and she pulls him down with her they fell ontop one another. The mood changes. looking into one anothers eyes they start to drift closer together.

"oh Moka…"

"oh Tsukune….."

"oh Moka….."

"oh Moka…"

"oh Tsukune….."

"oh Moka….."

"oh-(Moka is cut off by the radio)

"sir I'm going to need you and your girlfriend to clear the LZ"

"you know just how to ruin the moment don't you Chris"

"yes I do sir yes I do"

The chopper lands Moka and Tsukune board and take off for the ship

"So sir where did you find this walking heaven." Chris asks not taking his eyes off her

"long story short….she must have found me passed out and then she took care of me"

"wish it was that easy for me, what's you're name gorgeous?"

"Moka"

"cute name…..maybe you and me cou-"

"No I'm in love with Tsukune and I'm his and hes mine….was that out loud?"

Tsukune chuckles."yeah it was"

Moka starts Blushing

The rest of the flight was silent

As the chopper neared a welcoming party slowly came into view, a big one too. 10 marines stood at attention, rifles on deck. Everyone stiffened as the admiral walked out to greet the returning soldier. As Tsukune walked off the helicopter the saluted the admiral.

The Admiral returned the salute. "At eas" (Tsukune did so) "Captain Tsukune you are by order of the president of the United States being into custody for treason against the United States and also who ever this is"(points to Moka)

Shocked at what he had just heard "wait what?"

The soldiers then bring their rifles to their shoulders with a satisfying snap and then handcuffed both Moka and Tsukune then start to march them to the brig.

"you and your friend will be taken back to the States and questioned. Take them away"

Tsukune breaks free of their grasp and turns to the admiral. "What are the charges!?"

"You disappear out of the blue then a couple hours later your team is killed by and ignition bomb on the getaway vehicle and then you come back with her"

"First off I only just found out that my squad is dead and the plan was to find out where the getaway vehicle was after we completed our objective, and second of all Private take these cuffs off me and her!"

"I'm afraid that you have no power here." The admiral rips off the velcro patch the has his rank on it. "Your no marine youre not even a human, you're a monster...take them away"

"yes sir" The guards push Tsukune forward

When they get to the brig Tsukune and Moka are put in separate cells, more like tossed in. The guard the locked up Moka tries to pull off her rosary. "what the hell...it won't even budge...(un cuffs Moka and points his pistol at her) Take it off"

"I can't"

"Bullshit take it off"

"I'm sorry I can't no one can"

"What the great wizzard curse you?"

"You could say that"

"fine whatever"

After the guard is done locking the doors he turns around "Sweat dreams scumbag...maybe ill come back for you later sweetie...LIGHTS OUT!"

In the total darkness Tsukune feels something brush his hand the that same something holds his hand. "Tsukune its going to be fine, just pull off my rosary and we can get out of here."

"No, I want to clear my name Moka...I mean if you want to get out of here Id be fine with that I don't want to hold you back, sorry about not being able to get your friends"

"If I could slap you I would...do you hear yourself, I'm here because I want to be here, I want to be here with you." Moka squeezed Tsukune's hand "It might be a bit early to say this but screw it...I...l-love...you"

Tsukune looked in her general direction and squeezed her hand back "I love you too Moka"

"You would not believe what I would do to you if there wasn't a wall here."

"Yeah what would you do?"

"Well first I would Start by slowly taking off th-(guard walks back In)

"I said lights out which means QUITE…..got it?...Good"

As they sat there in science they drifted asleep still holding hands.

**The Next Morning**

*CLANG CLANG CLANG "Everybody get up now!" the guard unlocks the door to Tsukune's cell "you're wanted for questioning" Tsukune gets up still trying to open his eyes

the guard walked them into a small room that had one table and three chairs. Tsukune took a seat and quietly sat there. the door opened and the admiral walked in. He looked at the guard "leave us" he sat down across from Tsukune. "sleep well?...not that I care at all"

"what do you want"?

"I want your full report on what happened out there...to be honest the only reason your in here is because it looks really bad that you disappear for a while and if the team had failed the mission at any time before they got to the getaway vehicle you would be on a plane to the USA to be put on trial, but anyways you're gone then your back and we don't know what happened to you when you were gone...It just looks bad"

"okay heres what happend" Tsukune continues to explain everything, even all the stuff about Moka.

"okay just to recap...shes a vampire and she's from another world, And after the tank rolled up you have no idea what happened to you're squad"

"Thats what I've been telling you for the last hour, look I can prove it if you want me to."

"how?" He said clearly intrigued

"well Moka has this cross that seals her true form away and apparently I'm the only one who isn't her father that can remove it"

"GUARD!" the door opens "Yes Sir?"

"fetch the girl"

"yes sir"

A few minutes later the door opens again and Moka walks in. she hugs Tsukune.

"hey Moka I'm going to remove your rosay but promise the other you won't like flip out and kill everyone."

"Well I can't make any promises"

The Admiral looks at Tsukune "This inspires confidence"

Tsukune removes the cross and the room is filled with a bright light and when it fades the inner Moka is standing there.

"I don't know what to say, Tsukune, Your Story still doesn't look good but It proves that you didn't conspire with the Chinese. You said something about how the Chinese have found this realm and have her friends?"

"yes sir"

The admiral stood up walked over to the microphone "This is the admiral speaking...through recent discoveries Tsukune is no longer a prisoner and neither is the girl he brought back...I want an invasion force ready in half an hour. over and out" turns to Tsukune "I'm putting you in charge...don't fail me."

"yes sir, thank you sir"

The admiral turned and left leaving Moka and Tsukune alone in the room.

"Well I should probably get the team together...'  
"Yeah yeah you should"

They sat there in awkwardness, not making eye contact

"Hey can I have back my rosary?"

Tsukune hands it to her "here"

She takes it and puts it on "see you on the flip side (winks) Okay?" she falls in Tsukune arms.

She started to stir in his arms then she opened her beautiful emerald eyes and stared into his dark chocolate brown eyes. Then she stood up and pulled Tsukune into a hug. "glad your name got cleared"

"so am I"

"Hey I was wondering if I could go with you?"  
"I don't think you should Moka, This is war. Okay I just want you to be safe okay"

"But what if my friends attack you, If i'm there maybe they'll agree to go with you guys"

"I hate how I can't win this argument" He says pulling her closer

Tsukune opens the door for her then they walked down to the barracks where Tsukune Platoon was getting ready to go. "here put these on" Tsukune handed Moka some BDU's (Battle dress uniform) " you can change in here" he pointed to the shower room that no one was using.

"Tsukune, there isnt a door"

" I'll stand in front don't worry"

"okay but no peeking"

"did you think that i was actually asleep when you changed in the morning?"

"shut up"

"sorry...you done yet?"

"yes"

"okay then put this on" Tsukune puts the kevlar vest over her haed and eas's onto her shoulders and then tightens all the straps "there now all you need is a helmet ummmm...here this should fit"

"I suddenly have more respect for you"

"what because its heavy?"

"yeah" she said matter of factly

" oh" Tsukune rips off her rosary" I feel like the other you will handle war better"

"yeah your right"

"Okay men lets roll the miss's is ready and the landing craft is prepped, we will be moving with two tanks and one truck lets move out!"

"yes sir!"

The whole team moved to the the loading area and started to load into the vehicles

"Hey chris I'm going to have Moka ride in the tank with your team...don't let anything happen to her."

"yes sir"

Moka climbs into the tank "chris was it?"

"yes ma'am"

"what do you do?"

"I'm the gunner, i fire the big guns"

"Oh."

the loading area speakers spring to action " All callsigns Vampire are a go" The Landing craft starts to move forward and head for the main land. An half hour passes and they reach the mainland. The Landing crafts ramp drops and then the vehicles start to load off.

the First tank rolls off the craft and is met with a anti tank rocket the just barely clears the tank.

"holy shit!" "weapons free" "suppressing fire!" "MEDIC we need a MEDIC over here!" And the sound of the machine gun firing were all Moka could hear. very quietly "war is hell"

Chris patted her arm "hey we're gonna make it out, all right?"

The radio broke the silence. "All vehicles are clear to move up the the tunnel"

Once they passed through the magical barrier the convoy made its way the the school. Once there, there was a skeleton crew Guarding the school.

"really didn't need the tanks did we?" Tsukune said over the radio

Just then a rocket hits on of the tanks. The area where it hit explodes creating a huge burning hole in the side. On the inside, gas is spilling everywhere as the flames get closer.

Moka is covered in every kind of dust, liquid that you could find in a tank, her silver hair is now all covered in dirt. "Chris get up...(she shakes him) come on get up"

the top hatch of the tank opens Moka looks up to see Tsukune. "grab my hand"

"What abo-"  
"The flames are going to reach the tank rounds any second and when they go off its not pretty"

"But we can't leave him there"

Chris wakes up and takes in the sight "Moka just go my leg is stuck anyways…..Sir tell my wife that I love her and I think that…..here just take this note it has everything"

"Its been an honor Chris"

"like wise sir"

"Tsukune I can get him out I can free h-

"Moka I don't like it either but thats the cost of war."

As soon as they find cover the tank shells explode.

"we could have done something...(she starts crying and is hugged by Tsukune)

"I never should have brought you here...I'm sorry"

"Sir hate to ruin the moment but we have cleared the school and are starting to evacuate the students"

"good get Evac choppers and we'll start taking them somewhere safe"

"yes sir" looks at the students walking out of the school. "looks like johns getting some action"

Tsukune looks to see a girl with Huge curves and short blue hair motorboating john. "wow...its someones lucky day."

the girl turns to see Moka. "Moka?"

Moka turns to see kurumu. Happily "Kurumu!" she gets up and hugs her. "I havent seen you in a while"

"yeah...man when they came in it was scary they "feed" us but anyone who disobeyed got shot or beaten, then you guys showed up and now, its all better...(looks at Tsukune) Who's this hot piece of ass grabs Tsukune ass)

Moka steps between her and Tsukune. "first hands off, and second he's my my boyfriend." thinking to herself "did i really defend Tsukune, I can't really be falling for him can I?"

"sure whatever you say"

"Tsukune tell her what we are" Inner Moka says worried about his answer.  
Tsukune wrapps his arms around her waist from behind and pulls her close "I like to think that you're my girlfriend but Id rather be more." Tsukune kiss's her neck. Moka moans in pleasure

"see-(Tsukune kiss's her neck)-ahhhhhhhhh hes mine."

"Sir choppers are here and ready to take back students"

Tsukune releases Moka "sorry babe but duty calls" Tsukune plants a deep kiss right on Mokas soft lips "Oh before I forget-(hands her back the rosary)-here, I'm sure the other moka can handle being out now" and then leaves to oversee everything.

"yeah...see ya Tsukune" She sits down and puts the rosary back on.

After she comes to.

"Your one lucky girl Moka...he seems so nice, but good luck keeping him. your breasts are too small compared to mine and every guy knows that deep down cup size matters"

"I think my small ones are much better than those weather balloons" replied a small girl with a witch hat.

"well at least I'm not flat as a pancake"

"I think things need to cool down here" said a ice woman.

"what do you know mizore."

while they fight every soldier is watching in fascination. "man this is the best cat fight ever" "these girls are really different compared to back home" "Huge Ice claws coming out of her hand thats not normal...nether is the washtubs falling from the sky" "yeah he's right" "what the hell is Tsukune think hes doing" "I knew this was fishy from the beginning" The rioting got worse. "I think we should take back command Tsukune is no longer fit for action".

Moka is getting restless the troops are not happy her friends are fighting and a coup might start. Moka takes action.

"EVERYONE LISTEN!" everyone stops and looks to Moka. "I know this all looks weird but i need to explain this so please listen. This school is for monsters...it teaches monsters to coincide with humans...that's why this place is hard to find there is a magical barrier protecting this place. I know it all sounds crazy but please don't blame Tsukune for this.."

"well I guess that makes sense..." all you can hear is collective agreeing.

Tsukune walks up behind Moka and pulls her close, she jumps a bit but relaxes when she hears Tsukune voice. "thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"So I was thinking that after we get all these students back to the ship you an me take the next flight back to america"

"I think I would like that" She turns around in his arms and hugs him *sniff sniff "Tsukune do i smell blood?"

"Yeah I cut myself earlier on some shrapnel" Tsukune jumps a bit when Moka grabs his head and move it to the side

"Sorry but you smell really good"

"What are yo-"

Moka leans closer to his neck *Kappu-chu!* (the noise that they use in the anime for when ever she bits Tsukune)

"You bit me? What did you do?"

Moka realising that she just feed on Tsukune "I'm sorry Its just your blood smelled really good."

Tsukune looks at the bite "so you bit me?"

"I'm a vampire Tsukune remember?"

"Right and vampires love blood"

"But I also love you not just your blood"

"Sounds like this isn't the first time you've had some"

"I might have had some when you were asleep" She said nervously poking her index fingers together.

"You look really cute when you do that, ya know?"

Moka hits his arm then hugs him "shut up"

The next few hours is just helicopter after helicopter taking students back to the ship. Moka and Tsukune take the last flight Back to the ship. Once aboard Tsukune finds Moka a place to sleep and then he lays on the bed across from hers. They both fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

**Hope you liked it and maybe I'll write more. Please review.**


	2. Rosario Vampire: Marine & a Vampire 2

**Hello again, And welcome back to another chapter. I got a review saying that it was a bit to fast paced and that there were some unneeded parts, realizing that it was true I will try and make it better this time. But enough rambling let's get back to our story. P.S. The whole Tsukune's squad dying two weeks prior, I might explain what happened as a bonus chapter. This story has almost 130 views! I can't count that high, well I could but that would just be 2 minutes and 10 seconds of my time wasted on proving someone that I could and them saying "whooped doo you can count"**

"You can't just leave Tsukune!"

(Slams hand on table) "Why?!"

"Need I remind you that you're talking to highest ranking officer on this ship?"

Realizing that he was out of line "Yes Sir"

"You know why you can't leave, I know you know. You have a responsibility to the U.S. and the Marine Corps. Look at the poster behind me" (Tsukune does so) "What does it say?"

"Honor, Courage, and Commitment"

"Right and you're not honoring that poster by not having the courage or commitment to stay here and finish your tour, the only way you're going home is in a wooden box if you don't keep you head in the game"

"Yes Sir, Sir how much longer is my tour?"

"Its only one more month…Alright you're dismissed, and I want that report before lunch"

"Yes Sir" Tsukune starts walking back to his quarters and then a long time friend walks up beside him.

"Hey Tsukune"

"Oh hey Miller…..sup"

"Nothing…...Have you called Chris's wife yet?"

*Sighs "No…...I mean, what do I tell her? 'Hey yeah Chris died because I wanted to protect a girl I met 48 hours ago from freeing your husband.'"

"No you tell her that he died with honor by saving someone other than himself, thats what you tell her"

"Sounds like you've done this before"

"We're the same rank…..I've lost men before"

"So have I but never just one man, Its always been easy to explain that a RPG hit us and there was nothing that could be done about it"

"I tell myself that at the cost of one man it save 5 more men…..but after awhile you realise that you're just lying to yourself, and wait did you say you met her 48 hours ago?"

"Yeah….shitty thing to do right? I feel terrible"

"Is she hot?"

"what?"

"IS-SHE-HOT?"  
"I think she is"

"Okay look could have the situation have been handled better yes, but we're human. One last Question…..Did Chris tell you to leave him behind?:

"Yeah I think he did"

"Then don't worry about it, he chose his path"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…..Hey I'll catch you later...maybe at lunch"

"Sounds good" Miller walks to the end of the hall and turns around and yells "Bring the girl!"

"Whatever!"

Moka and all her friends are sitting around crates in the hangar where their keeping all the students.

"So what's he like?"

"Yeah Moka what's he like?"

"Guys I told you he's like every Marine here, Polite, brave, strong, a-"

"Wait you're telling me every guy on this ship is like Tsukune?"

"Tsukune is Tsukune, he just shares some of the same qualities as every other Marine here"

"So what makes him special?"

Moka looks up dreamily "He have these brown eyes that make you just melt and a voice like the old spice guy. And he also is loving and caring and has mussels like soft rocks:hard but careful."

"You have completely fallen for him"

"Yeah, what about it" getting snappy

"I'm just saying that you met him like yesterday, what if he's not the man?"

"He sounds like the perfect man honey"

They all look up to see that a Marine had said that

Kurumu is the first to speak "Are you like gay or something"

"Honey Don't ask. Don't tell. But if you must know" (his voice gets deeper) "I just won a bet that said that I wouldnt come over here and say that" (looks back) "You owe me $20 bucks Steve!" Walks toward a small group of marines on guard duty.

"That was weird"

"Agreed"

"ATTENTION: Resupply Ship will arrive in 5 Minutes, all deck crew to stations"

*sigh "This place never has a quite moment does it" Moka rests her head on her hand

A Marine walks over: "Excuse me ladies we need you to clear this hanger for a bit while the ship resupplies. Because the ship will drop anchor you can head down to the roped off area and swim next to the ship if you like."

Kurumus face lightens up "Hey that fun why don't we go do that"

*collective agreeing

"hey wanna come moka?"

"No you guys go ahead, I'm going to take a nap"

"suit yourself" kurumu and the gang walk off to the 'pool'

"Have fun" Moka walks over to one of the crew members

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"I was wondering if you know where Captain Tsukune's quarters is?"

"Yes Ma'am right this way" As they walk the crew member tries to start a conversation with Moka "So how do you know Tsukune Ma'am?"

"I guess you could say we're dating"

"Oh-well hes a good man I've heard" *Knock *Knock *Knock (Tsukune opens the door)

"yeah?"

"Sir I was Just dropping her by"

"Okay Thanks. Oh can you drop this report off at the Admiral's office?"

"Sure thing, anything else sir?"

"No"

"okay sir"

Tsukune closes the door and turns to Moka "So-how was your day?"

"Well Its only 11:00 so not much, caught up with my girlfriends and decided that a nap sounded good, so I came here"

Tsukune wraps his arms around Mokas waist "Hey I was going to catch up with an old friend for lunch, he suggested that I bring you, wanna go?"

"Sure, but first I really want to sleep" Moka rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes

"I could go for a nap too"

sleepily "yeah"

"So what did you and your friends talk about?" No response "Moka?" Tsukune looks at moka to see that she had drifted off. "okay-Tsukune carries her bridal style- lets get you to bed" Tsukune lays Moka on the bed and pulls the covers over her and then shuts off the light and lays down in his own bed. Tsukune looks over at Moka "Shes looks so cute when shes sleeping" Tsukune rolls over an drifts off to sleep

**Later**

*Knock *knock *knock "Tsukune wanna get lunch!"

Tsukune slowly gets to the door still trying to open his eyes "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry did I wake you"

"Kinda"

"Well do you still want to get lunch?"

"Yeah I'll wake Moka and we'll be in the mess hall in a bit"

"Alright cool"

Tsukune closes the door and looks at Moka still sleeping and thinks to himself: "I've never tried to wake her before…..I can only hope that she won't like totally flip out on me….here goes nothing" Tsukune gently shakes Mokas arm "Moka"

"WHAT" She replies like anyone who just got awoken from the best dream ever would

"I'm head down to the mess hall to get lunch, wanna come with me?"

"What do they have?"

"I don't know, cafeteria food"

"Yeah I'll go" She slowly sits up and wipes the sleep out of her eyes "Hey Tsukune?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a sip of your blood" She asks nervously

"Well at least you asked this time"

"I'm going to take that as a yes" She says as she leans closer to his neck.

*Kappu-chu!*

"You ready to go Moka?

"Yep" She gets up and pulls Tsukune to his feet and then kisses him "Love you"

"Love you too" Tsukune take Mokas hand in his. "Shall we?"

Moka and Tsukune sit down at millers table

"Took you guys long enough"

"You ever heard of a line miller-oh that's right you budge"

"Line? Would you care to explain the idea of a line to me?" Chuckles

"Oh Miller this- Tsukune motions toward Moka - my lady friend, Moka"

Moka extends her hand to shake millers "please to meet you"

Shaking her hand "Like wise ma'am" looks at Tsukune "Have you called Mrs. Edwards Yet?"  
"Yeah I did"

"How did she take the news?"

"I think she took it pretty well, she didn't burst into tears but maybe she didn't want to cry on the phone"

"Yeah…..Hey I heard that a tropical storm is headed straight for the fleet"

"Miller I think you're suppose to have positive news after a sad talk"

"Well if you want happy news you should have joined the coast guard"

Tsukune laughs a bit "And if I wanted less work I should have joined the army"

They both laugh

"Why are you too laughing isn't the army just as good?"

Tsukune and miller look at each other and just start laughing

"Oh Moka (Tsukune puts his arm around her shoulder) you have so much to learn"

**(BTW: I'm not saying that the army sucks or that their not on any level less important. These are just typical Marine responses) **

Tsukune gets up to put his dishes away and offers to take Mokas, then leaves

"Hey Moka if Tsukune ever mistreats you, witch he won't, but if he does you tell me and i'll straighten him out" Miller does a in the air upper cut

Moka giggles "okay I'll let you know"

Tsukune sits back down

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL: there is a big storm system headed our way, you might want to put caps on all your drinks if you can and you might want to hold on tight, its going to get real bad In 10 minutes"

Moka looks at Tsukune "Will the ship roll over?"

"No No nothing like that….its just like turbulence on a airplane"

"Have you been in some bad storms before?"

"yes" Tsukune puts his hands on her shoulders "Look everything is going to be fine okay, trust me"

Moka still not completely calm about it "Okay if you say so"

Miller Stands up to leave "Hey I better get back to the Hanger, Nice meeting you Moka"

"Okay see ya later man"

Moka leans her head on Tsukune's shoulder "He seemed nice"

Jokingly "Nah hes a real prick"

"So what now?"

Tsukune looks at his watch "Well I could Skype my parents"

"You going to introduce me to your parents already? We haven't even been on a date yet"

"Does spending time together not add to anything?"

"Yeah it does but me its all about you taking me out on a night on the town"

"Well when we get back to the states I'll take you out okay"

"Okay" She said satisfied

**(because I don't really know how to write it out I'm just going to fast forward to where Tsukune and Moka are waiting for Tsukune's parents to answer the Skype call)**

A laggy low res. video feed appears on the monitor. A womanly voice calls out "Tsukune dear? Is that you"

"Yes mom, dad home?"

"I'm right here son" Tsukune's father pops into the frame

"How is our Tsukune today?" His mother asks

"Just fine Mom. Hey I would like you to meet Moka My girlfriend"

"I'm assuming thats the girl next to you"

"yeah"

"Well Moka I'm Tsukune Mother and his is his father"

"Its a Pleasure to meet you both Mr and Mrs Aono'

Tsukune Mother, clearly impressed "Well arnt you just something, so when are you coming home dear"

"In a month"

"Well you're father and I have plans for the night and I'm sure you have things to attend to so it was nice to meet you Moka"

"Like wise"

"Tsukune you're father and I are very proud of you and we love you"

"love you too mom, dad….Semper fi"

"Semper fi"

The call gets dropped and then everything goes black *WWWWRRRRRRrrrrrrrr….. (sound of generators shutting down)

"Tsukune what just happened?"

"I don't know"

*Click Very dim emergence lights turn on and the intercom turns on

"We have seem to have been hit by an EMP, we have a storm coming for us and we're as blind as a bat. We believe that the whole fleet has been hit, we're trying Morse code as we speak. Short range sensors have picked up and enemy ship closing in but the storm has provided a wall between us and them….I'm told that's all the news we have right now, so just sit tight. Over and Out

Moka hugs Tsukune's arm tightly "I'm scared Tsukune"

"Its going to be fine…..If we get boarded the there just opening a can of whoop ass on themselves"

Moka smiles a bit "I guess you're right"

***BBOOOOOOMM**

"Sounds like the storm has reached us, Come on lets go back to the room okay?"

Moka just quietly nods her head

Once inside the room Tsukune lays down on his bed and Moka lays next to him.

"You're parents seemed nice"

"Yeah I think they like you Moka"

"really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they just loved you, how could they not"

"The fact that I'm a vampire?"

"That is a future us problem"

***BBOOOOOOOMM**

"This storm sounds really bad Tsukune are you su-

"Moka its fine. The ship it not going to sink okay"

Somehow through all the noise Tsukune and Moka fall asleep for a few hours but are awoken by an announcement.

"This the Admiral speaking, Our short range sensors have Indicated that the storm has started to lighted up this is good because now we can get birds in the sky but this is bad because the enemy ship has started to move closer to us. We'll keep you posted over and out.

"I don't understand how you get any sleep on this ship" she says as she sits up in bed Tsukune does the same "I Know how you feel"

"When I don't get enough sleep I get crabby, you wont like me when I get crabby"

"I hear ya" Tsukune starts massaging her neck

"When…...I get…..crabby…..I Ahhhhhhhhhh Tsukune that feels so good…..ahhhhhhhh just a bit lower….ahhh there you go…..god that feels so good"

"Ya know we have nothing but time" Tsukune Starts undoing the buttons on her school uniforms jacket and Starts sliding his hand under her shirt but is stopped by Moka

"Tsukune I'm not sure if I'm ready for that, I want to but I'm just not ready to do that with you."

"I understand"

"Its not because I don't trust you or don't want to be with you or anything like that its just I've known you for like 2 days….I also don't know a lot about you"

"What do you want to Know?"

"I don't know….what are your parents like, what made you want to join the Marines, what was your childhood like?"

"Well my father was a marine and toured in Iraq for 3 years, and his father was a marine in the same war and this goes on for a couple of generations then my great great great great great great great grandfather was in Vietnam."

"Sounds like a family tradition"

"Well my father raised me like the family has for years, very strict and Militant, when ever you're in trouble it's always 'yes sir' and no complaining"

"Sounds rough"

"It was at times….never got time outs, I had to drop and give him 20, but dad lightened up a bit when he found out that I wanted to Join the marines….He was even happier when I said that i wanted to do ROTC."

"So what is your mother like?"

Tsukune motions Moka to sit on his knee "Well Mom was also in the Marines thats how they meet, believe it or not, she was a strict but was a bit softer than dad, but she could still kick your ass"

Moka laughs a bit "So both your parents were Marines so you wanted to be just like them?"

"That was part of it….the other part is why not just keep the tradition going. At first I just wanted to be in the military but then I wrote a speech for school and Marine sounded a whole lot better than Army"

"So you decided to join on the account of it sounded better?"

"Cute aint it"

Moka looks into his eyes and just smiles a bit "You are such a goof"

"Hey I was actually popular with the girls in high school" Tsukune says matter of factly

"What did you do? Hang out with the nerdy girls with braces?"

"Even they wouldn't talk to me"

"Now that is more believable"

"If that's more believable then why is a girl such as yourself even talking to me?"

"Well the truth is…..I never had friends when I was younger, everybody just made fun of me… I hated the human world, thought everyone there was just mean,cruel, and wanted to hurt your feelings….When I saw you laying there on the road I knew you were human and almost left you for dead but, something about your face said that you were different from the rest of them…..I ignored the Inner me's pleas to leave you behind and took you in. I think it was the best decision of my life"

Tsukune trying to fight back the urge to just let the waterworks go "Moka….."

"Tsukune….."

"Oh Moka…"

Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka….."

Tsukune leans in and passionately kisses her. Surprised a bit but totally okay with it, she slowly gets into it and kisses back. Tsukune leans back on the bed and pull moka ontop of him and massages her back as their lips are joined. After a few minutes of this the couple breaks apart before they pass out because of a lack of oxygen.

Moka just stares into Tsukune's sweet chocolate brown eyes and Tsukune just stares back into her kind emerald green eyes

Moka breaks the silence "Tsukune?"

"Yeah Moka?"

"Do you only love this version of me"

Tsukune begins to panic. Hes only been with the inner moka like 5 minutes, and that was the scariest 5 minutes of his life…...shes like a female Chuck Norris…...she'll just look at you and you'll die. And not to mention the fact that his answer could make or break him

Moka interrupts his thoughts "I know you haven't really spent anytime with her and its okay if you don't like her I guess, Its just I'm worried that you only like me, an-"

"Moka I love both sides of you, you're both beautiful and kind and I love both of you for who you are."

Mokas body heats up more than usual. "Is the Inner me Blushing?" She ponders to herself "Tsukune that the nicest thing anyone has said to me before"

"I meant every word Moka"

"Come here you" In one swift motion Moka rolls off Tsukune and pull him ontop of her and begins to passionately kissing him. After a little while she starts to take off his uniform. Tsukune starts to unbutton her white dress shirt. Tsukune then rolls over so hes on top again and begins to slide the shirt off her soft shoulders.

The door opens but both of them are preoccupied "Excuse me Sir"

Tsukune jumps up, Moka blushes and quickly covers her self up

"Sorry to interrupt sir but the admiral has call you to the briefing room"

"Thank you private you can leave"

"Yes Sir" He leaves

Moka laughs embarrassed "Well thats a sight that private will never forget"

"Nah I got the better view"

"What because of my breasts?"  
"No, Because of your pretty face"

"Nice save"

"I thought was"

"Come on you have to go to your meeting" Moka says trying to pull him off the bed. "I don't want you to go either but you have to"

Tsukune pulls her back on top of him "Just 5 more minutes?"

She sits up next to him and starts putting his uniform back on him "No you're going to go right now, go to this meeting and maybe we can discuss how much comes off next time"

"Okay I'm up" Tsukune kisses her quickly and steps out the door

"Ha men are so easy"

**Well there you go, Chapter two. A bit shorter than the first one but its not too short. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review or pm if you have any complaints or want to send any ideas you may have. Thanks:D**

"The motto of the Marine Corps is Semper Fidelis, Latin **for "always faithful"**


	3. RV: The wounded & A Vampire

**Okay I would like to start out with that I'm the dumbest guy I know right now, I put too many 'Great's' when Tsukune was talking about his family history. I didn't do the math wrong I just didn't do any math at all so I apologize for that. Anyways lets get to it.**

**Also sorry for the late chapter lot of stuff came up.**

Tsukune walks in the Briefing room "Okay I here what's all this about?"

The Admiral looks at Tsukune "I'm sorry did I wake you"

Tsukune's face reddens as he thinks about what he was doing earlier "Yeah lets go with that"

"Okay then, lets get started. Walter you have the floor"

"Thank you sir, About half an hour ago the enemy ship slowly started making its way here, as it got closer we identified it as a civilian cargo ship….From your lack of a response I see you don't understand why this is strange. In the past 5 years we have pushed Chinese forces back into chinese controlled parts of the pacific ocean. We have put a blockade of ships behind our invasion ships in case if they destroy those ships we wont lose any progress. This means that the ship thats getting closer to us as we speak as slipped or pushed past the blockade. And if it slipped past thats one thing but If it was able to push through that means that Its not carrying civilian goods."

Tsukune still trying to take it all in "So you're saying that its a wolf in sheeps clothing?"

"Yes sir"

"Why were Miller and I called down here?"

"Well Be-" Walter is cut off by the admiral

"Because F-35s can't take out enemy infantry without sinking the ship, we think that they will board the ship and take over"

"I'll get my men ready unless there is anything else"

"yeah one more thing, you have An hour to get ready"

Tsukune gets up "Thank you sir" Tsukune walks over to the intercom "Can I use this quick?"

The Admiral nods

"Thanks" Tsukune puts the phone to his ear "All Marines to the barracks in 5 minutes"

**In the Barracks**

"Okay I'm not going to bore you with the details but basically the ship that is moving toward up is a big ass cargo ship filled with tons of enemy soldiers, and they don't want to have tea with us. I don't want to scare you but they have already broken past the blockade." Tsukune looks at Miller

"Okay I want everyone in full combat gear. I want squads B-D equipped with DMRs and Sniper rifles, squad A, E, and F to set up TOW missile and 50 cal. machine gun bunkers on the deck, Have the flight crew help you with sandbag placement, don't block any helo landing pads. The rest of you just get M4s and M16s, that will be all."

Everybody starts running off to complete their tasks

"So how do long do we have till the ship gets here?"  
"55 minutes."

"Takes my wife that long just to get dressed to go to walmart"

"Hey I'll catch up later man, gotta tell Moka something"

"Okay man" Miller walks toward the armory

**ETA: 45 Minutes**

Tsukune walks in his room to see Moka sitting on his bed calmly awaiting his return. "I thought you would already be back to sleep"

"I tried but I couldn't after that excitement we had earlier." She says as she replays what happened in her head and smiles.

"Well I came here to tell you that you can stay in here or you can go down to the hanger with your friends"

Moka becomes worried "Why, what's going on?"

"Well the ship may or may not be boarded so I just need you in one of those two places."  
"Okay I'll head down to the hanger"

Tsukune offers his arm "Shall we then?"

Moka smiles at his gentlemanly gesture and takes his arm

"So what will you be doing while i'm in the hanger?"  
"I can't tell you. Its not that I don't trust you its just the Admiral probably doesn't"

"I see."

"So earlier you said we could talk about how much comes off…..did you mean what I thought you meant?"

"Well that depends….what did you think it meant"

"There is only one thing that comes off in the bedroom when you're with a girl"

"What? The bed covers?"

"Clothes was what I was thinking of"

"Well there is no reason that both can't come off"

"God I love you"

Moka and Tsukune turn a corner and continue down the hall to the hanger

Tsukune quickly kissed her cheek "Okay I have to go but if you need anything talk to Mac" Tsukune looks at Mac "MAC!"

Mac runs over "Yes Sir?"  
Points to Moka "Shes you're new CO-(Commanding Officer)-Do everything she tells you to do"

"Yes Sir"

Tsukune looks at moka one last time before he leaves "Love you"

"love you"

**ETA: 30 Minutes**

"Hey Cap, there's a rumor that you got some action with Bubblegum"

Tsukune looks up from his reading "Bubblegum?"

"Yeah thats the callsign we came up with"

Tsukune chuckles "Well don't tell her I said it but thats pretty funny Montes"

"Thank you Sir"

"So is it true?"

"Yeah" Everyone starts ooo-ing "Shut up"

"Oh come on cap, lighten up….we're just happy you found someone"

"Yeah Cap its like Montes said, we're just happy for ya, and we got tired of hearing you bitch about dying alone"

"You know you guys can be complete assholes and then be really nice...but I've never seen both before"

Miller speaks up "Can we get to the point"

"Okay we have thirty minutes till arrival, does anyone have any questions about the plan?" Tsukune looks around the room "Yeah Cole"  
"Sir what happens if they get inside the ship?"

"Well at a certain point we surrender but, you don't have that little faith in me do you?"

"No Sir"

"Alright any other questions?...Okay lets get out there"

"Hooo-raaaaa"

**ETA: 20 Minutes**

"Hey Moka you listening?"

Moka being awaken from deep thought jumps a little and softly says "Yeah" Then goes right back into her thinking. What if Tsukune never comes back, what if they take the ship, ever since I met Tsukune I've had something to lose, someone to worry about. **You worry too much. **Who said that? **You did silly.** But you're sealed away, oh no is the seal weakening?, how will I tell Tsuk- **NO everything is fine, I just couldn't take anymore of your complaining**. What don't you love Tsukune too? **N-no are you crazy of course I don't l-love him, totally fine by me if hedoesn't come back.** Awww you have a soft spot for him. **SHUT UP NO I DON'T**. Yes you do see watch I'll just think about hugging him and you'll get flustered. **No I wont**. Wanna bet? **Okay so maybe hugging him is cool but its only because of his strong muscles**. Whatever.

"Moka Are you okay?" asked a 'worried' succubus

"Huh?- yeah I'm fine"

"You don't look fine to me you look worried about som-"  
"What if Tsukune doesn't come back" Moka suddenly blurts out

"I'm sure he'll come back Moka, hes with the best of them, they all got his back"

"Yeah, you're right, but there is always what if"

**ETA: 5 Minutes**

"Sir the ship is slowing"

"Is there any movement on the deck?"  
"No sir, just shipping containers"

"Contact! Front of the ship, should sniper teams open fire?"

"Fire at will"

After the first shot was fired all the shipping containers open each filled with 20 chinese soldiers. The Chinese start trying to take out the radar tower with RPGs

"Direct all fire to anti tank soldiers"

"Copy that"

As the ship dropped anchor the crew started to throw smoke grenades and lay down planks to board the aircraft carrier

"Shit can't see a thing in this smoke"

Just at that moment hundreds of enemy soldiers emerged from the smoke with guns blazing

"All shooters are cleared for deadly force" Tsukune yelled into the radio

***Clunk *clunk *clunk *clunk** was the sound of the 50 Cal. firing into the smoke

*Ratatatatatatatatat *Ratatatatatatat *Ratatat "I'm gonna drop that mother fucker!" "Medic I need a medic over here" "Reloading!" "FUCK there so many of them" "Thanks doc I owe you one"

Tsukune and all the other marines get slowly get pushed back into the ship. they back into the mess hall and close the door and barricade it with tables

"How many people are left?"

"70, how many do they have?"  
"20"

"This will be easy"

"20, 5 juggernauts and 15 LMGs"

"Fuck me"

"Does anyone have a spare M4 mag?"

"Maybe we should have not left all the ammo out there"

Tsukune steps in "Guys settle down, we have a few underbarrel grandes left right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well put it to use and when they break through that door aim behind their shields"

"No shit"

"Don't get snappy with me"

"Sir I think if we do it right we could flank them"

"How?"

"Well there are three doors here one in front and two in the sides If we slip out with 20 guys, 10 on each side, we can have everyone else in here surrender and then we take them from behind"

"I don't like it, what it they just shoot everyone here"

"Its the chinese not the Al qaeda"

"Fair point"

"Then its a go?"

"Lets put it to a-

*THUD

"Okay no time for a vote, lets go people"

As the small team leave the room the rest unlock the door and are yelled at in poor english to lay down their weapons. when the teams finally get behind the enemy Tsukune's heart begins to race. Tsukune moves just a bit further out from cover to get a good shot on the enemy but kicks a bullet casing by accident and the enemy turns around and opens fire on them.

Tsukune opens his eyes to nothing but whiteness. Am I dead…...Did I get hit? It all happened so fast I moved next thing I knew I'm here

In the distance Tsukune hears his name "Tsukune!"

who is that?

"Tsukune wake up"

Miller?

"Don't die on me man, stay with us"  
Tsukune tires to speak "Get…...Get ….Moka" But sadly all Tsukune can do is cough up blood

"Don't talk save your strength"

"M-m-moka…"

"The medical team lays down a stretcher next to Tsukune "okay lift on three, 1...2...3!, okay take him down to the medical bay" The medic looks at Miller "Anyone else hurt?"

"No Everyone else didn't make it"

"Right" The medic leaves to return to the Med bay

Miller snaps out of his thoughts "Moka, I need to find Moka" Miller runs to the hanger where all the students are held. As soon as he walks in Moka stands up and walks over to him with the most worried look on her face.

Taking notice of all the blood on Millers vest "What happened, wheres Tsukune, is he okay?!"

"You should come with me, Tsukune got hit"

Moka starts running but remembers that she has no idea where they were going and waits for Miller to catch up.

As they walk in the med bay Moka beings Interrogating A nurse 'Where is Captain Aono, what's his condition?!"

"Ma'am hes at the far end, and hes fine there preparing for surgery now"

"How long will it be til I can talk to him?"

"A few hours Ma'am"

"Okay, Okay" Moka sinks down into a near by chair and starts tear up a bit. What if he doesn't make it. **Hes going to be fine.** What do you care? **Okay It took him getting shot for me torealise that I might have feelings for him but, the last time we trusted a man he only did it so he could get close and ruin you life from the inside…..I still might have trust issues.** Tsukune's different. **I know that but still…..'he' seemed different too.** Moka rested her head on the wall behind her and dozed off for awhile until she felt someone shaking her

"Ma'am he's wake and said to send you in"

Still sleepy "thanks" A Moka walked in she saw Tsukune sitting up in the bed eating fruit "how you feeling?" She said as she sat down on the bed next to him, only to pulled on top of Tsukune with her back to him

As soon as Moka leaned against Tsukune he realise that wasn't a good idea "Agghhhh fuck that hurt"

Moka tries to get up but his still being held down by Tsukune "Stay Its fine I just should have had you slowly lean into me"

"Oh…...so how are you?"

"Well getting shot sucks but the vest stopped the first 3 bullets so thats good. How is my princess?"

"I'm worried sick about you and you're worried about me, the person that didn't get pumped filled with lead?"

"What should I just look at you and say 'Take care of me'?"

"No but, I don't know"

"So I hear that in my current condition that I get to go home on medical leave, which means you can come too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just as soon as I clear it with the admiral"

"Theres always something with you"

"Yeah…..So if you want to meet with any family in the monster world now would be the time to do that"

"No I'll just have dad visit us in the US. Get him out of the house"

"Is that what it takes?"

"Well when I tell him that I'm seeing someone he'll want to meet the 'son of a bitch' and he calls all men who are my age, he'll go anywhere."

"Wow"

"Yeah…..Glad you're okay"

Tsukune tightens the grip on Moka "I love you Moka"

"And I love you Tsukune" After then they fall asleep like that

**The next Morning**

"Sir I would like to take Moka Akashiya with me back to the states"

"Tsukune She goes where the ship goes, as far as I'm concerned she's property of the US Government"

"Sir PLEASE let me Take her with me"

"Tsukune why should I let you take her? She an old friend? She your girlfriend or something?"

"Yes sir she is my girlfriend"

"YOU are with someone like her!?"

"Thank you sir" Tsukune says sarcastically

"Look I just can't let you take her with you….I don't want the japanese border control on my ass"

"Can't you pull some strings…...Please sir, I just got shot and get to go home...if i leave without her I'm A lonely and B I never see her again"

"Who are we talking about?"

"Excuse me Sir?"  
"Who are we talking about?"

"Moka Akashiya?"

"There is no record of her"

"I'm holding the file with her na-" The admiral grabs the file and lights it on fire with his zippo lighter

"There is no record of her so just drop it"

"What just happend?"

"Don't you get it…...she was never on the ship…..she just...slipped out"  
"Thank you sir I have to tell her"

"Oh the Helicopter taking you to an airport is leaving In half an hour so don't miss it"

"Yes Sir, thank you sir" Tsukune turned and left the room and jogged to his room to tell Moka the good news. I hope that she's happy that she can go with me. I'm sure she will be thrilled

**In the room**

"Why the fuck do I care if I can go, huh? you think you can just make decisions for me?"

"Are you mad that I woke you up?"

"Oh and now you can just decide why I'm mad?"

"Sigh*-whispers to self- Why do I have to deal with this"

"What was that!?"  
"Nothing honey"  
Moka sits down on the bed "I'm mad because I don't know what to do"

"That makes sense"

"Don't push me"

"Sorry"

"Look I'm just worried about what's going to happen when we get to your house"  
"Look thats future Mokas problem lets just get packed and worry about all of that later" Tsukune pulls moka into his arms to calm her down

"Sorry I yelled"

Tsukune strokes her long soft strawberry scented pink hair "It's fine It just caught me off guard"

"You've never had a girlfriend before?"

"N-no…..you're kinda the first" Tsukune weakly smiles

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope"

Moka starts uncontrollably laughing "Even on your wedding day I would still try to win you over"

Tsukune pushes Moka to the bed and lays on top of her "Then its a good thing I choose you" Tsukune starts kissing her

The couple breaks the kiss for air a few minutes later

Tsukune still stunned "We should pack" Tsukune pulls moka to her feet

"Yeah we should pack" Moka just picks up a few scattered clothes and shoes and puts them into her bag. "Done"

"Already?"

"Yeah"  
"Yeah well while its easy to pack your life into a bag it's also difficult to gauge what to just let go"

Moka looks over Tsukune shoulder while wrapping her arms around his waist "So thats your life in one bag?"

"I left the sink at home but yeah"

Moka laughs a bit "Do you have a house?"

"No I'll have to buy one when we get home...and the first few nights back in the states will be spent and my parents house...Is that okay?"

"Yeah if its only for a little bit, can't tell father that my boyfriend lives with his parents"

"No I guess you can't"

***Zzzzzzzzzzzzip**

Tsukune turns around in Mokas arms "Ready to go?"

"Yep"

As Moka and Tsukune walk toward the helicopter a pilot walks up to them

trying to yell over the helicopter "YOU CAPTAIN AONO?"  
"YEAH, THIS IS MOKA, SHES WITH ME"  
"WHOA…...MY MISSION DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A GIRL"

Tsukune takes Mokas hand and helps her on to the chopper causing her to blush from his chivalrous act "WELL IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM TAKE IT TO THE ADMIRAL"  
"FINE WHATEVER BUT IF THIS COMES BACK I'M PINNING IT ON YOU"  
"I THINK I CAN LIVE WITH THAT"

Tsukune sits down next to Moka and puts on his headset to hear the pilot getting clearance

"This is flight Foxtrot 3069, are we clear for lift off over?"

"Copy that Foxtrot you are clear for lift off, fly safe,over and out"

The pilot looks back to Moka and Tsukune "Well it isn't a private jet but Its not flight delta so buckle up we have a long way to go"

"how long is long?"

"Is 6-inches long enough honey" Tsukune and the pilot laugh a bit

Moka looks back and forth between Tsukune and the pilot "I'm sorry is that FUNNY?"

Tsukune chuckles "Sorry its not funny….its really funny" Moka hits him "And now its not funny"  
"Thats what I thought"

"Well the flight is 3 hours long so I'll get back to flying"

"Yeah why don't you do that"

The pilot switches channel on his radio

Moka leans into Tsukune "I'm going to take a nap okay"

"Okay *YAWN* I'll join you on that action

Moka and Tsukune fall asleep and wake up in India and from there its a 15 hour flight to new york. They step out of the Airport get a cab and find a hotel and in the room Tsukune calls his parents

A very sleepy voice answers the phone "Hello?"  
"Hey Mom, Its me Tsukune"

"What are you doing calling me at…...3 in the morning?"

"I just called to tell you that Moka and I are in new york and are going to come home tomorrow and probably stay there for awhile"

"I thought you still had a month left…...and when did you get back in the states?"

"yesterday"

"Oh….well call me when you get close, can't wait to see you"

"Love you mom"

"Love you too sweetie"

Tsukune turns to moka and hugs a barely awake Moka "Welcome to the US of A Moka" Tsukune kisses her forehead "Moka you're burning up"

"Tsukune I know"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me"

"Moka I'm always going to worry about you….here lay down and get some rest...I'll run to the store and get some medicine tomorrow"

"Tsukune I'm fine I promise"

"Okay, just lay do-"

Moka finishes his sentence "Down and rest I know" Moka takes off everything except her bra and underwear and climbs into bed, and gently pats the spot next to her "Come on Tsukune come to bed…...I need my Tsukie-bear to cuddle with"

After hearing that Tsukune jumps out of his cloths and climbs into bed "You know how to get what you want don't you?"  
She snuggles up to Tsukune and closes her eyes "yes I do"

Tsukune wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes. "I found the one"

**3 hours later**

Tsukune awakes to the sound of someone vomiting. Looking to where Moka should be he doesn't see her gets up and walks over to the bathroom to see her huddled over the toilet in just a bathrobe "Not feeling well?"

Moka glares daggers at Tsukune "Do I look like I'm feeling well?"  
"Do you want me to go to the store and get some medicine or anything?"

"Could you?"

"Yeah I'll be back…..you'll be fine alone?"

"Yeah"

Tsukune opens the door and looks back to Moka. "looks like you won't be meeting my parents today"

"No no I'll be fine once the meds kick in…..Vampires have incredible healing powers"

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you get cut you have it for a couple of days where I'll only have it for a couple of hours….all though…..I can only heal fastest when I've had a lot of blood...which reminds me that I haven't had any of your delicious blood in a while"

"You can have some when I get back okay….I don't want to walk around light headed"

With a little pout "Fine, i'll wait."

Tsukune walks out the door and closes it behind himself and heads for the store

Tsukune opens the door and turns around after closing the door just in time to see Moka pushing him up against the door and kissing him then moving lower toward his neck. While enjoying Moka sweet kisses he forgot her true objective but is quickly reminded

*Kappu-chu!*

Moka slowly backs off Tsukune to look at him

"And I thought you were happy to see me"

"I am, your blood is just a perk"

"So that is the third time I've been bitten by you when do I become a vampire?"

"Oh I have to give you my blood witch, my other side is way too full of pride to let that happen"

"Oh…...well maybe I like being a human anyways"

"Yeah" Moka pushes the hair out of her eyes "So hey I was thinking I feel fine now and maybe If you carry me back to bed and kiss me, maybe we can just see wh-"

Moka couldn't finish her sentence because of Tsukune sweeping her off her feet and taking her to the bed. Tsukune gently lays her down on the bed and starts slowly kissing her, then moves down her neck all the way to her shoulder where he feels fabric and slowly slides the straps of her white tank top off her shoulders, and continues to pull the article down her chest till her gravity defying breasts are no longer covered up. Tsukune takes a step back to admire the sight before him. looking at Mokas flawless, body was a sight he would never tire of. Moka had on her white tank top with tight skinny jeans which hugged her well toned legs.

"Tsukune don't be shy" Moka pulls Tsukune hands to her breasts "Its okay Tsukune….do whatever fe-ahhhhh-feels ri-ahhh ahhh-Tsukune-ahhh-feels right-ahhh that feels good"

Tsukune sees that he's driving Moka crazy and begins to suck on her breasts, causing her to just lose it

"Tsukune no more teasing I want you now!" Tsukune starts to pull off his pants when-

*Ring *ring *Ring *ring

Moka sits up *sigh "And it was going so well"

Tsukune picks up the phone "Hello?"

"Hey honey its your mother….just called to ask when you would get here"

Tsukune mutters under his breath "I was almost there already- Um we'll get there around lunch ma"

"Okay see you then honey, love you"

"love you mom" Tsukune hangs up

"Well thats a mood killer"

"yeah tell me about it" Tsukune looks to see that Moka had already covered up "what don't want to continue?"

"I do but If we're going to get to..where do you live?"

"In Des Moines , Iowa"

"Okay if I know my US geography and I think I do, that's in the middle of a bunch of corn?"

"Yeah….it is"

"so you're a farm boy?"

"Kinda"

"Cute, anyways thats a 4 hour flight to Iowa so we should leave now"

"Fine….I'd rather be with you than go home any day"

"Awww Tsukune" Moka pulls Tsukune into a brief kiss "We should get ready to go"  
Tsukune rubs her back "Yeah"

**At the Des Moines airport**

Moka and Tsukune walk out of the Airport and walk to the curb. Tsukune turns to Moka "Stay here I'll get the car."

"Okay"

Tsukune walks out into the vast parking lot.

Moka takes a deep breath of the cold air, the ground was wet from the rain. Moka shiver a bit. Never gets cold in the monster world. Moka takes a looks around. Not much….No tall buildings, not very loud….nothing like New York. It pleased Moka...All the noise of a big city would drive her crazy, so far she liked the midwest….quiet, while she hadn't talked to anyone other than Tsukune, everyone seemed nice. Moka hear whispers behind her

"Na man I'm not going to ask her out"

"Dude you should"

"If you don't I will"

"Fine go ahead see if I care"

"Challenge accepted"

Moka hears the man get closer til hes right next to her and offering his coat to her "Here, yu looked cold"

"No thanks I'm fine"

"No really I insist"

"No thanks I'm fine"

"Come on you will catch a cold"

"Are you deaf? I said NO THANKS. Clean the wax out of your ears"

The man changes his stance "What's up your ass lady?"

Tsukune stands in between them "There a problem here?"

"None of this concerns you butt out" The man pushes Tsukune back a bit

Moka looks at the ground and shakes her head "You should not have done that"

Tsukune points to the patch on his uniform that says 'U.S. Marines' and steps right up in the guys face "You wanna go?"

The mans 'Gang' comes over "Hey man this guy bothering you?"

"Yeah this guy disguised as a Marine wants a fight"

Tsukune gets into a fighting stance "Back off now and maybe you live to fight another day"

The guys just laugh in his face and attacks Tsukune

Tsukune continues to beat the shit out of the three guys then after they're all on the ground in pain Moka calls and ambulance.

"Its just like I said officer they tripped on the curb, and broke there ribs and have black eyes"

The officer scribbles something on the notepad and closes it "Well curbs are dangerous man" The officer winks "Well thats all I needed to know so take care"

"Thank you officer" Tsukune looks at moka "Well shall we meet Mr, and Mrs. Aono?"

**THERE DONE Man this took a long time to write...sorry about that….well to the (Currently) 10 people would read this thank you!**


	4. RV: Friends and Family part 1

**Chapter 4 Friends and family**

**Hello and welcome back to A marine and a vampire, I will be your host. We last left off with Tsukune and Moka are going to meet with Mr & Mrs. Aono so lets continue.**

Moka takes a break from looking out her window to look at loving boyfriend blankly staring at the road as they traveled down the very straight and very boring interstate "Hey Tsukune?"

Tsukune being awoken to the fact that there was someone else in the car"Yes dear?"

"Dear? we're not 50 we're 26 and we're not even married" Moka explained

"Okay what should I refer to you as. Babe?"

"There you go, now you're hip"

"What's on your mind?"

"You ever think of a parallel universe?"

"Sure, what is it like in your mind?"

"I think that there was no war and that we went to the same school but never got together because of others"

"No war? Sounds boring"

"Really, Getting shot at is fun? a-an-and what about shooting people, how is that fun?"

"No Its just part of the job"

"How can you go from killing someone to being the nicest guy I've ever met"

"Discipline, and respect"

"How many tours have you had?"

"This was the fifth one I think"

"Six tours…..I couldn't take the risk of getting shot that long"

"The Military does not only ask for you to lay down your life, It asks you to ruin the lives of all who you loved, if you don't come home. I knew what I was getting into"

"So where do you take a girl for a night out on the town in Iowa"

"Anywhere that isn't Iowa"

"Be serious"

"I would take you for a nice dinner then go to this cool Go kart place not far from here"

"Go kart?"

"Yeah, you know the little car things that you see at amusement parks"

"I don't get it, sounds dumb. if you want to drive a small car you need to rearrange your priorities in life"

"Oh then you'll like NASCAR"

"What's that?"  
"Its where you watch 30 race cars go in a loop for 500 laps. By loop I mean an ovel"

"Sounds like a lot of wasted fuel"

"It is. The best part is the only reason to watch is the hope that someone crashes"

"And now I see why China attack you guys"

Tsukune chuckles a bit "You're so adorable"

"What?"

"I just love how you hate a sport you've never seen"

"THEY CALL IT A SPORT"

"Hahahahaha, yeah"

"Thank god you're military is strong, or maybe someone might knock some sense into this country"

"Then you should stay away from politics"

"I don't even want to know" Moka puts up her hand to her forehead

Tsukune just smiles at her frustration and slips his hand into hers.

The rest of the ride was silent. Moka continued to look out the window and look at all the building in the small city. As Tsukune stopped at a red light, a store front with lots of dresses caught Moka's eyes

Moka pointed out the window "Tsukune look at those dresses, they're so cute, you have to take me shopping"

Tsukune looks and spots a black dress that gave a generous view of the wears chest but still left a lot to the imagination and cut up to mid thigh giving a great view of the waters legs. He could see it now, Moka in that dress and every guy drooling over her and their girls getting jealous, and when He and Moka were alone she would point to the single strap and say-

"Tsukune the light turned green"

Still daydreaming "Yes ma'am the light is green"

Moka gently taps his face "Tsukune!"

"What!- huh?"

"Light. Green. Go"

Tsukune pulls forward "Sorry must have spaced off"

"No shit"

"Look I said I was sorry"

"So who was she?"

"What?"

"The girl that you imagined in that dress?"

"You, in that Black one"

"And how did I look"

"Like God sent you from heaven and then paired you with little old me"

"Awww"

Tsukune pull up to the curb and parks the car "We're here"

Moka looks out her window to see a white two story house with a porch and a flag post with the US Flag and a Marine Corps flag

"We're keeping the whole vampire thing a secret right?"  
"Yeah my parents have seen some things but vampires weren't one of those things"

"Also no garlic. how do I explain that?"

"You're allergic to It"

"Right."

"Don't be nervous Moka, Its not like they could kill you with your napkin or anything"

"That inspires confidence"

"Don't worry Moka, there going to love you" Moka remains silent and looks nervously at the floor of the car. Tsukune gently rubs her shoulders "Moka what's not to love about you, You're pretty, smart, kind, loving….There going to love you moka, I just know it"

"You sure?"

"Of course I am. You want a quick drink to calm your nerves?"

Moka shakes her head yes and leans over to Tsukune and sinks her fangs into his soft skin.

*Kappu-chu!*

Tsukune gets out of the car and quickly rushes over to Mokas door to open it and take Mokas hand

Moka warmly accepts his chivalrous act "Thank you Tsukune"

"Anything for you princess"

Tsukune and Moka walk to the door and ring the doorbell and when it opens a average height man with short gray hair opens the door "Theres my little devildog" Tsukune is pulled into the most manly hug ever and then his dad releases him and looks at Moka "I shall call you…...pink head, No wait I can do better….aw man I had something for this….I can't think of it"

"Oh leave to poor girl alone dear" Kasumi pulls Moka int a motherly hug "How are you dear"

"Just fine Mrs. Aono, thanks"

"Oh enough of that 'Mrs' bullcrap call me Kasumi, or mom if you like"

"Mom isn't a bit early for that?" Tsukune questions  
"Oh like you would ever leave a sweet little thing like her"

Moka squeezes Tsukune hand "She has a point"

"BUBBLEGUM!"

"Dad?" Tsukune questions

"Bubblegum was what I was trying to come up with"

"Funny, my squad came up with the same call-sign"

"Great minds fight alike" Tsukune and koji fist bump

Kasumi shakes her head "I can't believe I'm letting her make the same mistake I did"

Tsukune and koji look at kasumi "What?"

"Nothing dear" Kasumi looks at her wrist "Oh look at that the potatoes are almost done hey Moka you should come help"

"O-okay"

Koji looks at Tsukune "She looks nice, cute"

"DAD!"

Koji just chuckles at his sons embarrassment "Where did you find her" kohi says as he sits down in his recliner in the living room

"Well My squad got ambushed by a sniper. I got shot in the leg and I must have lost a lot of blood because next thing I knew I was in her dorm room and she had changed the bandages and made me soup"

"Dorm room. I thought japan evacuated a lot of the Island"

"I can't go into detail, you know how it is"

"Yeah…..so how is your chest, heard you got pumped full of lead"

"It hurts when Moka is ontop of me bu-"

Koji chuckles "And how often is she on top?"

Tsukune's face turns red "DAD!"

"ha haha I'm kidding, chill out okay"

Tsukune just shakes his head

"How did you get hit?"

"Again can't say much, but we got pushed back into a small area and we flanked them and I accidently kicked a bullet casing earning a 'I didn't see you there' spelled out in bullets, I'm surprised that I'm here"

Moka walks out of the kitchen "lunch is ready guys"

"Okay"

"What do you want to drink Tsukune?"

"Soda is fine"

Koji sits down at the table "Could you grab me a beer"

"Sure"

Lunch consisted of Steak, Mashed potatoes and corn on the cob

Moka sniffs the Steak "Is there garlic on this?"

"Yeah, why…..you a vampire or something?"

Moka just blankly states at Koji

"It was a joke Moka"

"Oh right. I can't have garlic. I'm allergic to it"

"Oh I'll grab you a unseasoned steak then"

Kasumi gets up to get it

"Thank you"

The rest of lunch went without a hitch.

"So what are you And Moka going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I was going to take her shopping"

Koji looks up "Don't stay out too late….were watching our favorite movie"  
"Full Metal jacket?"

"You bet your ass"

Tsukune looks toward Moka "Oh my god you have to see this movie"

"Why?"

"Its hilarious"

"Okay sounds good"

Tsukune grabs his keys from his pocket "We'll be back"

"Okay sweetie"

"Don't make me a grand father yet Tsukune"

Tsukune's face turns redder than a tomato"Okay see you later"

Koji laughs "Did you see his face hahaha priceless"

Moka and Tsukune get in his car. Tsukune starts the car and heads to the Jordan Creek Mall.

Moka looks at Tsukune "Well you're parents seemed nice"

"I think they liked you"

"You think?"

"Yeah, dad didn't ask very much about you so I think that means he has no Issues with you"

"What were you guys talking about when I walked in?"

"Oh dad was asking how we met and about how I got shot"

"Isn't that redundant"

"Kinda, so what did you want from the store"

"Oh just some new clothes, while you probably like seeing me in my school uniform, so does everyone else, I don't want all those eyes on me"

"Moka a blind man could see your beauty"

"Awww Tsukune" Moka leans over and kisses Tsukune instead of saying thank you

"And I suppose you'll want new shoes too"

"Just a pair of high heels, they didn't allow those at school"

Moka in high heels with that dress I saw earlier, Thats like a Barret . No man should have that kind of heart stopping power. (Stopping power, see what I did there) Tsukune weakly says "Man I can see it now" Tsukune grabs at something in the air and pulls it to himself while looking off into space.

Moka waves her hand in front of his face, catching his attention "Hey romeo, where art thou?"

"Up with the clouds"

"Yeah well come back down here because the light turned green"

"Right, sorry"

**At a shoe store**

"Oh Tsukune look at these!."

Tsukune nervously laughs "Ha ha ha those look really expensive"

Moka turns to look at him and has her puppy eyes look on her face "Please"

"Are you sure there what you want?"

"Tsukune, when I knew when I first saw you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, the point is...I know these things"

"Okay, I'll get them" Tsukune leans in and lightly kisses Moka

Mokas mood goes from 'begging' to seducing "I'll be sure to pay you back"

Tsukune chuckles a bit while putting his hands on her waist. "Can I charge interest?"

"Don't push it"

Tsukune takes the shoes to the clerk and pays for them the him and Moka walk around the mall looking for a place to get a soda.

Moka trying to avoid eye contact with Tsukune, nervously pokes her index fingers together "So I was thinking that because I could only pack a small bag worth of stuff, I don't have any formal clothes and I assume you will take me to a nice dinner I should have the right clothes"

"Moka I'm your boyfriend, not your father, you don't have to convince me. I understand the situation."

"You're right. I'm sorry"

Tsukune changing the subject "So I know nothing about dresses other than they look good on women, how much does a dress cost?"

"I don't know few hundred dollars, not much"

"Thats a lot for just sewn fabric"

"You know how you said dresses look good on women?"  
"Yeah?"

"Well just think how good they will look on me"

"Last time I did that I spaced off at the traffic light"

Moka blushes a bit "Just think how good it will look in the flesh"

"What are we waiting for lets go"

"You got it" Moka and Tsukune get up from the bench and take an escalator to the next level of the mall. They walk until they find a store filled with nothing but dresses. Moka practically runs in and starts looking at all the different dresses.

"Oh Tsukune look at this one..Isn't it cute?...Oh what about this one. O-or this one."

Tsukune just sighs.

(In the background Moka is still going "Look at this one, or this," Ect.)

The store clerk walks over to watch "She looks like a handful"

"Nah shes normally pretty shy"

The clerk taking notice of Tsukune rank and The fact that he is a Marine "So when did you two meet"

"Less than a week ago"

"Looks like you're new to this whole thing"

"Yeah. I can lead soldiers into battle fine but this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing is not like the military."

"Yeah you don't get to give orders its all suggestions"

"Amen"

"Well it looks like she found something, I'll be here is you have any questions"

"Okay thank you Ma'am"

Tsukune walks over to Moka and wraps his arms around her slender figure and rests his chin on her right shoulder "Find one you want to try on"

"Yeah, I think it will look good. What do you think?"

"I would like to see it on you first"

Moka gives him a seductive smile "Be back In a flash" Moka heads to the back and goes into the changing stall. Tsukune quietly sits down on a nearby chair awaiting Mokas return, the wait was worth it. Moka walks out in a simple black dress that stopped at her mid thighs. Along the sides of the dress starting just above her hips and ending just below her arms, and only 4 inches wide was all lace. The dress was very fitting. I showed off mokas very curvy body. It showed off her well toned sexy legs and her firm midsection.

Tsukune had to take a step back before he burned away in her beauty. She was a sight for sore eyes. He had only feel this way one other time, when ever he saw the e-vac chopper. When you're low on ammo and the enemy is only a few minutes behind you, seeing that dusty,shot up huey chopper was like looking at Moka, Its pretty on it own but if you just give it a little push. Its the most beautiful sight ever. All Tsukune could get out was "WOW"

Moka blushes a bit and does a little twirl "You like what you see?"

Tsukune puts on his shades and puts on the voice of someone that would have the name of 'Smooth talkin Johnny' "Does a cat meow"

Moka cutely giggles at Tsukune joke. "So should we get this one or do you want to keep looking?"

Still in the voice "Well sugar, johnny has nice things, why shouldn't my girl have nice things?"  
"Is 'things' plearl?"

"Yeah, pick out one more and then we can go"

Moka grabs the collar of Tsukune uniform and pulls him into a kiss and then walks back into the changing stall.

While Moka changes out of the dress Tsukune looks at all the other dresses and eventually giving up on trying to figure out what he was looking at he goes to the counter "Excuse me Ma'am? I'm looking for a dress that you would wear to like a really fancy restaurant"

The clerk walks around the counter "Any preferences?"  
"Dress, black, long, it can be backless but not the king that goes down to just above the waist"  
"Okay then lets see what we have"  
Tsukune follows the clerk over to a small rack and the clerk pulls out a few dresses

"Okay this one has a cut that goes up the side of the dress and covers the breasts but this area- The clerk puts her hand in between her breasts and goes straight down ( the sternum)- is going to exposed"

Nervously "Okay"

"And this one same deal except, this one is backless except its only backless from the lower-mid back"

"Okay thanks"

"Yep"

Tsukune takes the dresses over to moka, who is looking at more casual dresses "Hey Moka?"

Not looking at Tsukune "Yeah"

"Do you want to try on these?"

Moka looks at them and see's who make them and gasps "Tsukune these are really expensive, like 600 dollars expensive"

"So?"

"Don't you like not make very much?"

"As an officer and not having to pay for a house, I have a cushion"

"Are you sure?" Moka asks genuinely concerned

"Yeah you're worth it, actually correction, you deserve this Moka."

"Only if you're sure"

Tsukune puts the dresses in her hands and walks her over to the changing stall "go ahead, I'll right outside okay"

Moka changes into the non-backless one first. "Tsukune?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come in here and zip up my dress?"

"Yeah" Tsukune walks in and see's moka in the mirror and nearly has a nose bleed.

"Are your wings tired from the flight from heaven?" Says as he zips up the dress and rests his hands on her shoulders

Moka blushes a bit from Tsukune kind words "So you like it?"

"Yeah but lets see how the other one looks"

"Okay….Tsukune"

"Yeah"

"You have to leave first"

Tsukune whines "Do I have to?"  
"I would like it if you did"

"Okay *sigh"

"Thank you"

A few minutes go by and Moka walks out

Tsukune looks up from his phone and see's Moka "I say that we just buy that one"

"Do you like it more than the other one?"

"Yeah a lot better"

"Okay I'll change out of this and you can pay while I finish up in here"

"Got it"

**In the car**

"Thanks again for the shoes and the dresses Tsukune"

Tsukune slides his hand into hers "Don't mention it"

"So what now?"

"Well its only 3 so we could do anything else you wanted to."

"Can we go get ice cream?"

"Sure, you want to go to Mcdonalds or , coldstone, dairy queen" Tsukune trails off "I just realised that you don't know what any of those are"  
"Um we had Mcdonalds in japan"

"Right, forgot about that"

"Can we go to Dairy queen"  
Tsukune make a sudden e-brake turn and floors it to get to speed

Moka peeks through her fingers and weakly asks "Is it over"

"Yeah, its *SMACK*"

"Don't ever do that again"

"Sorry" Tsukune squeezes her hand to reassure her

The rest of the ride was silent (Probably because she was mad at him) after Moka orders her ice cream and sits down at a booth Tsukune sits right next to her and puts his arm around her

"Look I'm sorry okay, I would never put you in harms way"

Moka rests her head on his shoulder "I know, I just don't want to die at 26"

Tsukune kisses the top of her head "I know" Tsukune then takes an extra spoon that he got before walking over and takes a scoop of ice cream, causing Moka to pull the ice cream to her chest and slightly turn away from him "What part of my ice cream don't you get"

"Hey I think I deserve some"

"Oh oh just because you bought me clothes, well you thought wrong get you own"

"Sounds like someone has a sweet tooth" Tsukune teases

"Yeah what about it…..what are you smiling at"

"Nothing, just you"

"Okay just for that you can have a small bit of ice cream"

"Did I also mention that you're the most beautiful person that I know and that I love you?"

"Awww nice try"

"Worth a shot"

Moka finishes her strawberry ice cream and Tsukune and Moka head back to Tsukune's parents house to get moved in.

Tsukune puts his hand on the door knob of his room "You ready to see what Tsukune's childhood is like?"

Moka tightly closes her eyes and make a cute face and then opens her eyes a second later "Okay I'm ready"

Tsukune turns the knob and pushes the door open and lets Moka enter first "So what do you think" Because Tsukune is in the Marines and that calls for you to not be home a lot, so Tsukune didn't move out his parents house but did paint it to a more mature color

Moka looks around. On tall black shelves were model ships and airplanes and one lone tank. In another corner was a peg board that held up a few rifles and pistols with orange tips on the barrels. Moka then looked at Tsukune twin size bed, and next to that was a desk facing the wall. On the desk was a small 24 inch monitor that had a keyboard and mouse in front of it, and to the side was a couple of boxes that had buttons, one was obviously a computer but the others were smaller and not a square "Well I don't know what I expected but somehow this is not what I expected"

"What did you think I was going to look like?" Tsukune said as he laid the luggage on the bed

"I don't know….Olive drab everything and a footlocker at the front of the bed"

"Moka this is home not boot camp"

"I know but I didn't think you had a 'fun' side"

Tsukune sweeps oka off her feet and spins around once and look into her sparkling emerald eyes "There was always one thing The Marine Corps couldn't take away from me"

Moka cutely giggles as her cheeks turn a bright pink 'I think I found the one man you really cares about me' Moka thinks to herself

Tsukune gently sit moka on the bed and plants a kiss on her soft pink lips

at that moment Koji walks in "Hey we order pizza and I just put Full Metal Jacket in, you guys wanna come out and watch it, or would you rather stay here and continue whatever is going on in here?"

Tsukune not even looking away from Moka "We'll be out in a minute"

Moka waits for Koji to leave before asking "What is pizza?"

"Oh Its um….circle of crust and then you put tomato sauce on it and then you put cheese and then you're choice of toppings"

"Sounds good"

"Well" Tsukune stands up and offers his hand to Moka "Shall we?"

Moka smiles and takes his hand "Do they train you to be like this in the Military?"  
"They train you to respect others and I already had an idea of how to treat women, so now I can offer my hand and do it with quick, crisp motions"

Moka laughs a bit while leaning her head into his arm

Tsukune and Moka walk out into the living room to see that Kasumi and Koji had already sat down and left the couch for the young couple "There are plates in here guys"

"Thanks mom" Tsukune sits down and put one piece of pizza on a plate and hands it to Moka and does the same for his plate

Moka takes a small bit. "Mmmmm this is good"

"Glad you like it" Tsukune gives Moka a weird look

"Tsukune you're scaring me what is it?"

Tsukune points to his chin "You've got something right here"

Moka blushes a bit and wipe her face "Did I get it?"

"Yeah, you got it"

The Movie starts

**Gunnery Sergeant Hartman**: "I am Gunnery Sergeant Hartman, your senior drill instructor. From now on you will speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be "sir". Do you maggots understand that?"

**Recruits**: _[In unison in a normal speaking tone]_ Sir, yes, sir.

**Gunnery Sergeant Hartman**: Bullshit, I can't hear you. Sound off like you got a pair!

**Recruits**: _[In unison, much louder]Sir, yes, sir!_

**Gunnery Sergeant Hartman**: If you ladies leave my island, if you survive recruit training, you will be a weapon. You will be a minister of death praying for war. But until that day you are pukes. You are the lowest form of life on Earth. You are not even human fucking beings. You are nothing but unorganized grab-asstic pieces of amphibian shit! Because I am hard, you will not like me. But the more you hate me, the more you will learn. I am hard, but I am fair. There is no racial bigotry here. I do not look down on (N word), kikes, wops or greasers. Here you are all equally worthless. And my orders are to weed out all non-hackers who do not pack the gear to serve in my beloved Corps. Do you maggots understand that?"

Moka stunned by how 'mean' the drill instructor is "Is this really what its like?"

"Well the cadence '13 weeks of misery' wasn't named that just because"

"Wow, and there are female Marines?"

"Yeah"  
"Man those women must be tough"

Tsukune laughs a bit "Yeah, don't break their hearts, they will hunt you down"

The movie goes on and Moka is just stunned by what recruits have to go through just to become a Marine, but also found some of the insults funny. Moka comments on that she likes the Cadences and asks Tsukune if he knows anymore and Tsukune tells her that tomorrow morning during his run with the Iowa State ROTC Marines that he would have them sing some.

By the end of the movie Moka is curled up in a 'ball' and snuggled against Tsukune, asleep

Tsukune parents quietly get up and say goodnight to Tsukune and head upstair into their room. Tsukune stays on the couch for a bit, gently petting Mokas head, just watching her sleep. Tsukune whispers to himself "She's so adorable when she sleeps" Tsukune sits there for just a bit long and is about to get up and carrie Moka to bed when she stirs in his arms and sleepily opens her green eyes "Tsukune"

"Yes Moka?"

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"sorry for what?"

"That I didn't see the whole movie"

"Its fine"

"Can we go to bed?"

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Would you?"  
Tsukune gets up with Moka in his arms and walks up to his room and sits moka on the bed

Moka grabs a small bag and head to the bathroom to brush her teeth and walks back in to find Tsukune at his desk reading a card. she walks up being him and leans over to put her arms around his neck and looks at the card "What's that"

"An Invite to Chris's funeral…...It's tomorrow"

Moka takes the card out of Tsukune's hands and sets it on the desk "You can worry about that later, come to bed"

Tsukune rubs the top of her hand with his thumb while blankly looking at the card "Okay"

**And there we have the fourth chapter. we will return in Friends and family part two**


	5. RV: Friends and Family part 2

**Chapter 5**

**Family and friends part 2**

**So while doing some timeline stuff with the ages of everyone. Tsukune and Moka are 26, which means they were born in 2004. So everyone reading this now is older than the main characters or just as old….If you're ten and reading this you should like…..not be…. Also Tsukune is older than Moka but only by a couple of months. His Birthday is 3/11/04. also something else that is cool/ I did it on purpose, is that 5/27 and 3/11 are both on Mondays. I don't know about you guys but, this kind of stuff is cool. (854 views at 8:23 pm 6/28/14)**

**I never say it because I think its obvious but I don't own Rosario Vampire and there will be a lemon in this chapter….Its my first so if you have any tips on how to improve it PM me. **

Tsukune rolls over in bed, and looks at the clock on the table next to the bed. 5:00 am. 6/3/2030. Tsukune wipes the sleep from his eyes and looks over to the peacefully sleeping Moka. Tsukune watches as the sheets slowly rise and fall due to Moka's breathing. Even though Moka wasn't facing him he could still imagine her adorable face when she slept.

Tsukune decides to get up and take a quick shower and change into some PT clothes.

Tsukune sits down on the bed next to the still sleeping Moka and brushes the hair out of her face. Tsukune gently shakes Moka's arm and quietly says "Moka"

Sleepy "Mmm?"

"If you want to go running with the ROTC we need to leave now"

"Yeah I'll go just give me a minute"

"I'll be down stairs okay"

Moka sits up in bed. "Not until I get my drink and a kiss"

Tsukune chuckles "Witch one do you want first?

Moka pulls Tsukune closer "I want to to awake for the kiss"

*Kappu-chuu*

Moka licks the bite and then looks into Tsukune chocolate brown eyes "I love you Tsukune"

"And I love you too Moka" Tsukune leans in and passionately kisses Moka until they reluctantly break for air.

"I'll be down in a minute" Moka gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom

Moka walks into the living room in pink short shorts and a white t-shirt. *Sniff *Sniff "Tsukune are you making pancakes?" Moka walks into the kitchen to find Tsukune over the griddle.

"There she is" Tsukune hands her a plate that has pancakes topped with strawberry syrup and sliced strawberries. "Here"

"So you just assumed that I like strawberries?"

"I'll take it" Tsukune says while reaching for the plate while Moka pulls it back

"I didn't say I didn't want it"

"Okay" Tsukune smiles a bit "And for the record, It wasn't that hard to figure out that you liked Strawberries"

"How so" Moka says while sitting on the counter behind Tsukune

"The strawberry candies in your dorm room the shampoo that you use in your hair, the ice cream you got yesterday. Must I go on?"

"You pay attention to weird things"

"I pay attention to you"

Moka playfully kicks him in the butt

Tsukune turns around and walks up where Moka is sitting and stands in between her sexy well toned legs "I also pay attention to how cutely you blush when I touch you and when I compliment your beauty"

Moka's face turns a light pink color "Tsukune…"

"Moka"

"Tsukune"

"Moka"

"Tsukune"

"Hey kiddos"

Tsukune and Moka jump a bit and both go "We weren't doing anything!"

Koji shakes his head at them "Sure you weren't" He turns around to get a coffee mug from the cupboard "And Moka, don't let Kasumi catch you on her counters"

Moka's blush deepens to red color as she hops off and cutely says "I'm sorry"

Tsukune looks at his watch "We should get going Moka"

"Okay"

Koji calls from the kitchen "Moka there is a gift from Kasumi and I on the coffee table for you"

Moka looks at the small white box and opens it. Inside was a dark grey shirt that had 'Don't mess with me, my boyfriend is a Marine' in the center of the shirt was a Bulldog with a spiked collar. "Awww thank you" Moka turns to Tsukune while holding the shirt to her chest "I'm going to put it on"

"Okay, I'll wai-"

"Okay ready to go?"

Tsukune looks to see Moka smoothing out the edges of the shirt and then hands Tsukune the shirt she was wearing "You couldn't be bothered to change upstairs?"

"Nope"

Tsukune and moka walk toward the door and as Tsukune walks out Moka says she forgot her water bottle and goes into the kitchen to get. Koji notices that Moka is still there and jokes "You back already?"

"No just forgot this" holds up a water bottle

"Ah…..hey before you go, you know about how one of Tsukune friends died recently right?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"When a soldier loses a friend its the job of the CO to make sure that the loss hasn't affected the judgment or mental health of said soldier….I'm basically asking you to keep an eye on him…."

"I can do that"

"Thanks"

**At the armory in ISU Ames IA 6:00 AM**

Tsukune and Moka get out of the car and walk over to field with tons of college students standing around or stretching. One of the officers notices Tsukune

"ATTENTION" All of the students stand at attention

"As you were"

"Everyone is ready Sir"

"Okay, Forum ranks of 5 and we can get this show going"

Everyone: Yes Sir!

The group starts jogging around campus

Tsukune calls the first cadence

(What's in **bold** is what the Marines say)

**(She wore a yellow ribbon)**

Tsukune: "Around her hair she wore a yellow ribbon"

"**Around her hair she wore a yellow ribbon" **

Tsukune: "She wore it in the spring time, in the early month of may"

"**She wore it in the spring time, in the early month of may"**

Tsukune: "And if you ask her why the hell she wore it"

"**And if you ask her why the hell she wore it"**

Tsukune: "She wore it for that young Marine who far, far away"

"**She wore it for that young Marine who far, far away"**

Tsukune: "Away!"

"**Away!"**

Tsukune: "Away"

"**Away!"**

Tsukune: "She wore it for that young Marine who is far, far away"

"**She wore it for that young Marine who is far, far away"**

Tsukune: "Around the block she pushed the baby carriage"

"**Around the block she pushed the baby carriage"**

Tsukune: "She pushed it in the spring time in the early month of may"

"**She pushed it in the spring time in the early month of may"**

Tsukune: "And if you ask her why the hell she pushed it"

"**And if you ask her why the hell she pushed it"**

Tsukune: "She pushed it for that young Marine who far' far away"

"**She pushed it for that young Marine who far' far away"**

Tsukune: "Away!"

"**Away!"**

Tsukune: "Away"

"**Away"**

Tsukune: "She pushed it for that young Marine who far' far away"

"**She pushed it for that young Marine who is far' far away"**

Tsukune: "Behind the door her daddy kept his shotgun"

"**Behind the door her daddy kept his shotgun"**

Tsukune: "He kept it in the spring time in the early month of may"

"**He kept it in the spring time in the early month of may"**

Tsukune: "And if you ask him why the hell he kept it"

"**And if you ask him why the hell he kept it"**

Tsukune: "He kept it just to blow that young Marines ass away"

"**He kept it just to blow that young Marines ass away"**

Tsukune: "Away!"

"**Away!"**

Tsukune: "Away"

"**Away"**

Tsukune: "He kept it just to blow that young Marines ass away"

"**He kept it just to blow that young Marines ass away"**

Moka laughed a bit at the last part thinking "My dad would so do that"

Tsukune chuckles nervously "You're dad sounds nice"

**(1,2,3,4 United States Marine Corps)**

Delayed, Cadce Call, Cadce Call, Cadce Count,

**1!**

A Little Louder,

**2!**

Roll your Shoulders back,

**3!**

Lift your heads up high,

**4!**

Let me hear you cry,

(Faster tempo)

**1!**

Little louder,

**2!**

What's the matter,

**3!**

Gettin' Better, -

**4!**

Altogether,

1**-2-3-4 United States Marine Corps, Uuurr-Rah!**

Uuurr-Rah!,

**Uuurr-Rah!**

Uuurr-Rah!,

**Uuurr-Rah!**

Oh Yeah!,

**Oh Yeah!**

A-Motivation,

**Motivation.**

A-Dedication,

**Dedication.**

A-To the Corps,

**To the Corps.**

A-Your Corps,

**Your Corps**.

A-My Corps,

**My Corps.**

A-You can do it,

**You can do it.**

A-I can do it,

**I can do it.**

Oh Yeah!,

**Oh Yeah!**

**(After every (-) that means that they just repeat what was said)**

You can keep your Army khaki,-

You can keep your Navy blue,-

I have the World's best fighting man,-

To introduce to you -

His uniform is different,-

The best you've ever seen,-

The Germans called him "Devil Dog"-

His real name is "Marine."-

He was born on Parris Island,-

The place where God forgot.-

The sand is eighteen inches deep,-

The sun is blazing hot.-

He gets up every morning,-

Before the rising sun.-

He'll run a hundred miles and more,-

Before the day is done.-

He's deadly with a rifle,-

A bayonet made of steel.-

He took the Warrior's calling card,-

He's mastered how to kill.-

And when he gets to Heaven,-

St. Peter he will tell,-

One more Marine reporting, sir,-

I've spent my time in Hell.-

So listen, all you young girls,-

To what I have to say;-

Go find yourself a young Marine,-

To love you everyday.-

He'll hug you and he'll kiss you,-

And treat you like a queen,-

There is no better Fighting Man,-

The United States Marine-

**3 Miles later**

Once Tsukune and Moka got into the car Moka slouched in her seat and closed her eyes "So tired"

Tsukune puts his hand on her warm exposed thigh "Its an hour back to Des Moines so feel free to take a nap" Tsukune starts up the car and turns on the A/C

In turn Moka Turns every fan within her reach towards her "Ahhh that feels good"

Tsukune just shakes his head and starts the journey home.

Moka is awoken by the sound of a car door opening "Tsukune?"

"We're home"

"Oh" Moka says as she stretches out in the car

Tsukune walks around to Moka's door and opens it and practically pulls Moka out of the car.

Once inside Moka only makes it as far as the couch and flops down on it. Tsukune sits next to her and she leans into him. Tsukune wraps his arm around her waist. "Did you have fun this morning?"

barely awake "Yeah"

"So after lunch is Chris's funeral, do you want to go or do you just want to stay here?"

"As you're girlfriend and as a friend of Chris, I'll go, plus you probably want to hug someone"

"Okay, well then the next question is, what do you want for lunch?"

"I can make us some sandwiches if you want"

"Sounds good, can't wait to taste you're cooking"

Moka blushes a bit and reluctantly gets up from her mates warm loving grasp and heads to the kitchen to start making lunch. A few minutes later Moka walks back out with two plates and a bowl of chips

"These look good Moka" Tsukune said while rubbing her back and smiling

"Oh these are just sandwiches, you haven't seen anything yet"

"So what else can you make?" Tsukune takes a bit out of his turkey and ham sandwich.

"I can make anything in a cookbook"

"Really?"

"Well it may not taste good but I can at least make it"

"Moka anything you make will be good"  
"You say that and the next thing you know you're on the floor choking"

"It can't be that bad"  
"Have you had bad food?"

"I've had MRE's, does that count?"  
Moka laughs a bit "I've never had one"

"Don't feel left out"

Moka and Tsukune finish their lunch and head upstairs to change into some clothes for the funeral

"So for dinner I was thinking we could go out somewhere"

Moka thinks for a bit before answering "Is there any places that have sushi?"

"Yeah there's a place in Ames"  
"Anyplace closer?"  
"There are other places but their not a good, its worth the drive"  
"If you say so"

Tsukune opens up his closet and pulls out his dress blues and lays it on the bed. Moka looks at them and thinks about Tsukune in them "You Must look really handsome in those"

"Do I not look handsome now?"

Moka puts her hands on his strong chest and kisses Tsukune "You're plenty handsome"

Tsukune puts his hands on Moka's hips "I still can't believe that I'm with someone like you"

Moka kisses Tsukune again and pulls back "You better believe it"

"I love you Moka"

"And I love you Tsukune"

The couple stood there for a few minutes just looking into each others eyes, enjoying the others company.

Tsukune breaks the silence "So what are you wearing?"

"I have a simple black dress"

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower"

"Okay" Moka starts looking for her dress in the closet

After Tsukune comes back from his shower and then Moka goes to take a shower and after Moka finished her shower she walks back in with her long pink hair in a towel and a towel wrapped around her. Moka looks at Tsukune in his dress blues.

**(Yes I know that officers have a different uniform than enlisted but I think the enlisted uniform is cooler looking than the OD green uniform)**

"I want to just jump on you and take you right now"

Tsukune looks at her "And what's stopping you"

"I don't want to ruin your uniform"

"I can iron it out later"

"Yeah but we have to go to this funeral"

"Yeah. I'll be outside okay"

"Okay"

A little bit later Moka walks out in a dress that starts at her knees and leaves a lot to the imagination. The dress isn't too tightly fitting but not too loose. Tsukune can only manage a "Wow" Moka blushes to a light pink color "How do I look?"

"Perfect"

Moka smiles at Tsukune remark and slings her matching black purse over her shoulder "Shall we go?"

"Yeah lets go" Tsukune and Moka walk out arm in arm. Tsukune walks Moka to her side of the car and open and closes the door for her and then walks to his side and gets in.

Once they arrive at where the funeral his being held Tsukune walks up to the grieving widow and tells her that he is sorry for her loss and asks if he could say a few words for Chris. She agrees.

A concerned Moka looks at her partner "Tsukune are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Because you don't seem like you're you today, how close were you and Chris?"

03

"Long time friend...he joined the Marines right after high school while I went to college to be an officer"

"You're father asked me to keep an eye on you, so if you ever need to talk to someone or need to just need someone to hold on to, I'm here"

Tsukune takes her hand in his "Its my job to be there for you but thanks anyways"

"I'll always be there for you Tsukune, you're my everything"

After the 21 gun salute Tsukune gets up to say a few words

"Hello everyone I am Tsukune Aono, long time friend and CO of Chris, I wont stay up here for too long but I just wanted to say that….Chris was a great man and a example soldier, he was the definition of selflessness, he not only showed it by joining the Corps but also showed it even in his final hours. Instead of trying to get himself out of certain death he chose to save me and a few fellow Marines. Without hesitation gave the ultimate sacrifice that so many others are afraid of…Chris was the kind of man that was always there for you…..even in death he will still be by your side. Tsukune walks off and sits back down.

By the time they leave the funeral it's 5pm and Moka and Tsukune head down to Ames for dinner at a Fuji (A real place)

Tsukune holds the door open for Moka and then after she has walked in he follows. Moka walks up to the concierge and asks for seating for two but some where quiet.

The concierge asks them to follow her. Once at the table Tsukune tosses his hat on the table and lets Moka sit first then slides in next to her.

"You're waiter will be right with you"

Tsukune closes his eyes and leans his head back and lets out a sigh. Moka snuggles up closer to him and lays her head on his left shoulder "You going to be okay Tsukune?"

"Yeah"

"You know we don't have to eat out, we can eat at home, or whatever you want to do"

"No no I'm fine we can eat out"

A waiter walks up "Hello I'm Noel and I'll be your server, what can I get you guys to drink?"

"We'll have a bottle of red wine"

"Okay I'll be right back with that"

"Tsukune what's wine?"

"Its made from grapes. Its like grape juice for adults"

"Sounds good"

Tsukune picks up the sushi menu "What do you want?"

"Is there a dragon roll?"

"Yeah"

"I'll have a roll of that and whatever you get"

Tsukune puts a mark next to dragon roll and a couple of rolls and sets it down

The waiter comes back with a bottle and two wine glasses "Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter pours two glasses

"We just want what we've marked on here" Tsukune hands her the piece of paper

"Okay I'll get this to the cooks and I'll get it to you when its ready" She walks away

Moka takes one of the glasses and take a sip of wine "Mmmm this is good"

Tsukune takes a big gulp of wine before answering "Glad you like it"

"Tsukune?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if-if-well-if I could have a bit of blood" Moka says while nervously poking her index fingers together

"Can you wait? This uniform is kinda difficult to take off"

Moka give him mischievous look "Difficult to take off?, you've clearly never seen me when I'm really thirsty"

Tsukune put an arm around Moka "If it was as simple as pulling my collar down a bit I would let you drink but its not"

"I know Tsukune" Moka finishes her glass and starts to refill it

"Moka are you a light drinker or a heavy drinker?"

"I don't know" Takes a big sip of wine "Lets find out"

Tsukune laughs a bit "Don't go overboard"

"It should be me worried about you getting drunk"

"Whys that?"

"I can't drive"

"Yeah I guess you can't"

The waitress puts the plate full of sushi on the table "If there is anything else I can get you let me know" she walks off

*Boooooooooom then really heavy rain pours out of the sky

Moka with a scared look on her face looks at Tsukune

Tsukune looks at her and chuckles "What you afraid of thunder?"

Moka hits his arm "No I'm afraid of water"

"What?"

"You know how humans kill vampires?"  
"wooden stakes?"

"Dipped in what?"

"Pepsi? I don't know"

"Holy water"

"Rain is not holy water"

"Well you're fairy tales are wrong any water that doesn't have herbs in it is dangerous for vampires"

"Is that what that jar of herbs is?"

"Yeah I use it whenever I take baths or brush my teeth"

"Oh…...So not even the slightest bit of water can touch you?"

"Nope"

"Well lets finish this maybe the rain will die down"

"I hope you're right"

Moka and Tsukune are standing behind the door looking outside. Moka is the first to speak

"Can't help but notice that the rain hasn't died down Tsukune"

"Here" Tsukune takes off his coat and drapes it over her shoulder "I'll get the car and then you can run in okay?"

"Okay"

A Tsukune runs out into the rain Moka lose sight of him due to the heavy rain then she see the car and runs out into the rain every second that she is out there its hurts like hell. she finally gets in the car. Tsukune looks at her "Do you just want to get a hotel room for tonight?"

All Moka can manage through the pain is shaking her head 'yes' and Tsukune drives to the nearest hotel.

After getting a room and walking up to it Tsukune puts the key card into the slot and pulls it out hearing the 'click' of the bolt unlocking. Tsukune opens the door and lets Moka in first who as soon as she gets into the bathroom she disrobes to get out of her wet clothes and and then wraps a towel around herself. Moka grabs a towel and walks out of the bathroom and sees Tsukune sitting on the edge of the bed "Here" She tosses the towel "dry yourself off"

Tsukune looks at the towel "Okay"

A few minutes later Tsukune walks back out to see Moka laying under the sheets with the towels thrown to the ground. Moka looks at him "Are you dry?"

"Yeah"

She pats the spot next to her "I still need my drink remember"

Tsukune climbs into bed next to her and Moka pull him on top of her and bites into his neck.

*Kappu-chuu

Moka licks the bite mark making Tsukune shiver with pleasure. Tsukune leans down and kisses Moka soft lips and after a few minutes of kissing Tsukune parts her lips with his tongue making her jump a bit but she slowly relaxes into it and wrestles with his tongue. Tsukune then pulls away from the kiss and starts kissing her neck and collarbone and stops at her breast and massages one while sucking on the other

"Ahhhh Tsukune ahhhhh"

Tsukune seeing that she likes what he's doing switches breasts

"Ahhhhh Tsukune"

Tsukune the starts slowly kissing his way down to her already warm sex. Moka looks at him "Tsukune?"

Smoothly "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Youll see"

"Just te- Mokas eye widen as Tsukune licks her sex- ahhhhhh Tsukune ahhh-ahhh" Moka grabs his hair keeping his head in between her legs. Moka calls his name with a purr "Tsukune…I need you now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I can't wait any longer"

Tsukune gets on his knees and spreads Mokas sexy legs and stops at her entrance "You ready?"

"I should have said this earlier but this Is my first time, I'm sorry don't be mad"

Tsukune leans down to her "How could I be mad at you" Tsukune starts kissing her and playing with her breasts.

Moka then guides Tsukune's 'gun' into her 'Holster' (mood killer lol….I wont ever do that again)

"Tsukune go sl-" Mokas breath hitches as he enters he "Slow….."

Tsukune slowly moves back and forth venturing further and further each time until he reaches her 'wall' and looks at her awaiting approval from her. Moka nods her head and braces for the pain. Tsukune then thrusts all the way breaking down the wall and causing Moka to call out

"AHHHHHHHH" Tsukune starts to slowly move faster "You feel so good Moka"

"Ahhh ahhh Tsukune faster ahh ahh ahh" This continues for a couple of minutes

"Ahhhhh Tsukune ahhhhhh ahhh" Moka shivers in her release. "Moka I'm-gonna I'm gonna-"

"Tsukune Its okay to-" Tsukune releases his seed in her flower and pulls out and lays down next to her catching his breath. "I love you Moka"

"I love you too Tsukune" She moves closer to his neck

"Moka what are you doing?"

She cutely replies "I'm sorry I can help it"

*Kappu-chuu

"That's the third time today!"

"I know I'm sorry it just you taste really good"

**Okay there is chapter 5. BTW If you review this please tell what you like, dislike or what you think needs changed or anything because I can't make this something you want to read if you don't tell me. Well anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. which will be about two weeks prior to this story. **


	6. Authors note

Dear reader,

Okay I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I felt like it was important to tell you that I'm going to keep tsukune's background in my back pocket incase of say a dragon attacks me and I have to run to the nearest Starbucks to quickly upload something to tide you guys over till the next chapter. So the next chapter I upload will be more actual story, yay.

-griff


	7. Update: still alive

Okay I know this isn't chapter but hopefully it should be out within the week. But anyways here's a funny story that happened to me a few days ago.

So I'm trying to get into this restaurant, and the bouncer is like "no one under 21" and then he looks at me and says "your under 21 and your shirt sucks-(I have on my OD green 'USMC' shirt on)- you know what four letters are better than USMC?" I look at him and say "Marines is 7 letters" I think that guy wanted me to say army, but I said f that.

Because I feel bad about the whole no new chapter here is a little snip it. it's not in finale forum but it's close

"Finally you're here"  
Moka looks at her surroundings. She was in her room? From when she was young, why is she here? She looks toward her window to see a man looking out. "Father?"  
"Sorry about showing up in your dreams to have this conversation, but it's about your boyfriend...what was his name?."  
"Tsukune"  
"Ah yes that was it. Anyways because I assume he is a vampire and he is already your bloodmate, he knows about how to have kids with you?"  
Moka looks at the floor afraid of what her father might say "H-he's not a vampire..."  
"WHAT!?"  
Moka can feel her father's power spike a bit out of rage "He's not a vampire he's a human"  
"The daughter of, ME, Issa Shuzen, is dating a lowly human?"  
"He's not like the others, he treats me with nothing but respect and kindness"  
"How could a proud vampire such as yourself fall in 'love' with prey?"  
"You don't know him like I do, when there was a chance of me getting hurt he put himself at risk to make sure I was safe." Moka says while standing up from her bed to defend her love  
"How much do you 'love' him?"


	8. RV: A father and a vampire

**Sorry this took a really long time to get out but here it is. Hope you guys like it**

**I just want to thank Gamera68 for beta reading this chapter, I don't know if he will beta all of them but he has his own story to work on, you should check it out by the way, Its 'Rosario + vampire: A confession and a vampire: reboot' It's an awesome story that has much better emotion moments, Oh the feels. Anyways check it out and if you like this chapter you might like his content. **

**"Finally you're here" **

Moka looks at her surroundings. What was she doing in her bedroom? From when she was young, why is she here? She looks toward her window to see a man looking out.

"Father?"

"**Sorry about showing up in your dreams to have this conversation, but it's about your boyfriend... what was his name?"**

"Tsukune Aono."

**"Ah yes… that was it. Anyway, because I assume he is a vampire and he is already your blood-mate, he knows about how to have children with you?"**

Moka looks at the floor, afraid of what her father might say.

"H-he's not a vampire..."

**"WHAT?"** Issa cried out unsure of what she had said was a joke or not.

Moka can feel her father's power spike a bit out of rage

"He's not a vampire… he's a human," Moka sputtered out.

**"The daughter of, ME, Issa Shuzen, is dating a lowly human?"**

"He's not like the others; he treats me with nothing but respect and kindness."

**"How could a proud vampire such as you fall in 'love' with prey?"**

"You don't know him like I do; when there was a chance of me getting hurt, he put himself at risk to make sure I was safe," Moka says while standing up from her bed to defend her love.

"**How much do you 'love' him?"**

"I love him enough to have given him some of my blood on two, separate, occasions," she said as her cheeks grew flush from her admitting as much, and to her father no less.

**"To have given him our royal blood… you must really care for him or you just really love his blood."**

"I can assure you that I love all of Tsukune, not his blood, but Tsukune as a person... although his blood is very delicious, but it's only a perk."

Issa turns to look out the window once more.

**"****_*sigh*_**** I guess you're a big girl now and can make your own decisions... I would like to meet the 'love of your life', in person to see if he's worthy of my daughter's hand."**

"Please don't kill him father,"

**"I won't... but only if I think he's worthy."**

"Father!"

**"I promise I won't, not kill him"**

**…**

Before Moka can say anything, she opens her eyes and looks around. Back in the hotel room. She rolls over to see Tsukune still sound asleep. She warmly smiles at the man she loves and brushes his messy dark brown hair out of his face. Moka after looking at Tsukune for a couple of minutes gets out of bed, picks up her bathrobe off the floor, and puts it on. Moka sits down on the bed and shakes Tsukune's arm.

"Tsukune…."

Tsukune moans and rolls onto his back and looks straight up looking at Moka.

"Morning"

Moka leans down, kisses Tsukune, and then brushes his messy brown hair out of his face. "Morning"

"Did you wake me for a reason?"

"Well I do want to go home at some point."

"I'll get dressed."

Tsukune gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later Tsukune walks out dressed. He walks up behind Moka who was making coffee and hugs around her waist.

"Wow this robe is fluffy"

Moka leans into Tsukune "Can we have bathrobes at our house?"

"Sure, Oh speaking of houses, do you want to look at houses today?"

"Yeah….hey my father is coming over. He said that he wanted to meet you."

"Should I be worried?"

Moka thinks about what her father said.

"No I don't think so"

"So what is he like?"

"He's nice….you just have to get to know him."

"Ah. I see."

Moka frees herself from Tsukune and goes the bathroom to change. She comes back dressed a moment later.

"Are you ready to go Tsukune?"

"Yeah, let's head out now."

Moka and Tsukune leave the room, head down to the lobby and see a black limo sitting outside.

Tsukune is the first to comment, "I wonder who rides in that?"

"I don't know," Moka replied as she furrowed her brow.

Moka and Tsukune are then approached by a man in a black suit and sunglasses.

"Miss Akashiya and Mister Aono, I need you to come with me," the chauffer said.

Tsukune steps in front of Moka protectively.

"On whose order?"

"Issa Shuzen," the driver replied.

"Who?"

Moka puts her hand on Tsukune's shoulder, "That would be my father."

The man opens the door to the limo.

"I really need you two to get in the car, please."

Moka steps out from behind Tsukune and grabs his hand as she walks ahead.

"Its fine Tsukune, let's go."

Tsukune still not sure about this replies hesitantly. "Okay Moka."

….

The ride was quiet and rather on the long side. When the vehicle finally stopped, they were in the driveway of a huge mansion that looked as though it belonged in the middle ages. Moka looks out the window and said "I haven't seen fathers home in America before."

"Do you come from a rich family?"

"Yeah….I do my best to not to show it though; it's rather embarrassing."

"Well not showing it will definitely make sure they love you for who you are and not your wealth."

"Aww… Tsukune. That's so sweet," Moka then gives Tsukune a quick kiss

The driver opens the cars door "Mister Shuzen is waiting inside."

Tsukune gets out and offers his hand to Moka which she gladly accepts with an adorable smile across her pink lips.

Moka and Tsukune walk up a small flight of stairs and walk through the already open double-doors. A Maid walks over to the pair and motions for them to follow her. As Moka and Tsukune walk down the long hallway, Tsukune admires the paintings of people running from vampires and vampires biting humans. Moka sensed Tsukune's uneasiness and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine Tsukune; Father is just trying to scare you."

"Your father must have a great sense of humor then" was his dry remark.

Moka laughs at Tsukune's sarcastic reply.

After what felt like an hour but was in reality only a five-minute walk. The Maid opens a door to a dining room and motions for them to enter. Moka and Tsukune walk into a big room with a large table in it and a tall man with silver hair.

…

The man stands up from his seat "Moka my dear….how was the trip?"

"Why can't you ever just call me when you want to see me?"

"Look… I'm sorry that I didn't call in advance but I needed to see you as soon as I could," He walks up to Moka and pulls the rosary off "I can't stand talking to that side of you."

Inner Moka brushes her long silver hair out of her faceand stretches her long limbs.

**"Feels good to be out… gets cramped in that Rosary."**

Issa looks at Tsukune, who was stiff as a board almost at attention.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Moka?" Issa teases.

Moka looks at Tsukune and admires at her nails.

**"Oh yeah, Tsukune this is dad, dad this is Tsukune."**

Tsukune reaches out his right hand out to shake Issa's.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir"

Issa ignores the handshake.

"I only just found out that my daughter was dating you….how long have you two been together?"

"Almost two weeks, Sir"

"I understand you're a- (Looks at Moka disappointed) –human."

"Yes. Sir."

Looking at Tsukune's dress blues "What do you do?"

"I'm a Captain of the United States Marine Corps, Sir," Tsukune explains, still at attention.

"Marines? Is that the easier version of the Army?" Issa scoffs.

Clearly offended Tsukune raises his voice a bit.

"No Sir. The Marines are a department of the Navy. Were amphibious."

"So do you believe you are better than the army?" Issa asks.

"I believe we are Sir. First ones in and last ones out."

"So how did you two meet?"

"We meet aboard the ship I was stationed on, Sir."

"My friend in the government sent me a report… a report you gave actually, that says that she took you in after you had received a wound in the leg."

"Yes sir, that is true"

"Don't bother trying to hide anything from me… I have friends in high places"

"If you don't mind my asking sir, how do you not know what the Marines are then?"

"I was just testing you… you did not show any emotion...which means you're well trained," Issa mocks.

_ "I'm not a fucking dog, you asshole,"_ Tsukune thinks, but he sucks up the rather rude remark and just replies, "Thank you Sir."

"Well…l I'm hungry and I bet you are too… let's eat, shall we?" Issa snaps his fingers and waiters walk in and pull out everyone's chairs for them.

Tsukune tries to pull out Moka's chair for her but is waved off by the proud vampire. So he just sits down and sets his hat down on the table.

Moka sits down, crosses her arms over her chest, and glares daggers at her father.

**"Father if you're done grilling Tsukune, I would like to discuss the task at hand."**

"I couldn't agree more. So Tsukune if you are to continue dating my daughter you two will have to become blood-mates, or 'Married'. To do so, you would have to be a vampire."

"Do I have to, Sir?"

"I look at it this way. You're taking my daughter and so I'm taking your humanity."

**"Tsukune, as much as I don't like it, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And because I'm a vampire I would outlive you, so if you're also a vampire, we could be together forever."  
**Tsukune rubs the back of his neck out of nervous habit. "

I was going to tell you this after a nice dinner and flowers but… I have to go back."

Moka slightly worried replies, **"What do you mean by 'go back'?"**

"I have one more tour to serve" he replied sheepishly.

Moka hugs his arm while looking into his eyes.

**"You can't go… what if you don't come back, I can't live with the feeling of you not coming back, and you have to stay, for me."**

"I can't… I signed a contract for three tours…..We met on the second one."

Moka rests her head on his shoulder and asks, **"Why does any of this stop you from being a vampire?"**

"The whole 'no water' thing, the whole 'needing blood' thing… must I go on?"

**"When do you go back and how long is your tour?" **

"I go back in a couple of months and my tour could be for half a year at a minimum."

**"Let me ask you something… do you want to go back?"**

"Moka I love you...I don't want to leave you either, But being a Marine is my calling in life."

Moka gets up from her seat kind somewhat upset of him choosing his career over her.

**"Then you need a new calling" **Moka walks out the door and storms off to who knows where

Issa finishes taking a sip of red wine and sets down the glass.

"In the short time I've cared to know you Tsukune, I can see what an impact you've been in my daughter's life. But I, Issa Shuzen, promise on my own life, If you break my little girls heart, you had best hope you die in combat or I will kill you myself. And believe me; taking a bullet is much better than what I'll do to you if you make her cry."

Tsukune stand up from his seat

"Yes Sir!"

Tsukune runs out the door that Moka ran out of to go find her.

A few minutes later Tsukune walks onto the roof to see Moka looking out over area with her head propped up by her arms on the railing.

"There you are… I was looking all over for you," he said with a sigh of relief.

Moka doesn't even look at him and does her best to tune him out and ignore him.

Tsukune leans against the railing facing the opposite way.

"Look I know you're not happy about me going but-"

Moka looks at him with a tear in her eye.

** "Why don't you see that your actions have consequences… Didn't you tell me that the Military does not only ask for you to lay down your life, but also asks you to ruin the lives of all who you loved, if you don't come home?" **

"I have no intention of not coming back, Moka. I will come back to you in one piece, no matter what"

**"Tsukune… you're the only person that has loved me, both sides of me for whom we were. If you die, then I have no one,"** Moka said as she starts to cry heavily. The thought of her being alone is just too much for the young woman.

Tsukune just opens his arms and Moka more or less falls into them and cries into his chest. He softly rubs her back and quietly says, "Marines never die Moka, we just go to hell and regroup"

Moka smiles a bit and thinks to herself**_"Just like you said Tsukune, you would travel to hell and back to be with me."_**

Tsukune holds Moka for a few minutes then Moka lifts her head from his chest, wipes her eyes, and looks into Tsukune caring eyes. **"Don't you ever leave."**

"I won't," Tsukune rests his chin on her head. They stood there for a while, just holding one another.

…

They must have stood on that roof for several hours because after a slightly chilling gust of wind Moka snuggled up closer to Tsukune for warmth.

"Um, are you cold, Moka?" He asked in a concerned tone.

**"A little bit,"** She replied with a healthy blush.

Tsukune removed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Now isn't that better?" he said with a blush of his own

**"Thank you, Tsukune,"** Moka replied in an adorable fashion.

"Maybe we should head inside now," Tsukune suggested

**"Agreed"** Moka simply replied.

Once inside Moka gives Tsukune back his jacket.

**"I need to speak with father alone, if that is alright with you."**

"Yeah sure, I'll just hang out….somewhere," he said as he took in the surroundings.

**"I won't be long though."**

"Sure thing Moka. Take your time," he offered with a smile.

Moka walks off to find her father. She finds him in his study. Once inside she slams the door to make her presence known. **"We need to talk, Father,"** she said.

"Apparently we do," Issa looks up from his book and points to it; "Did you know that every marine is a marksman. Even pilots. It's quite interesting. That Tsukune sounds like a keeper, he could solve your problems from five-hundred meters away."

**"I want you to change Tsukune's contract."**

Issa closes the book "I can… but are you sure that's what you want?"

**"I'm sure this is what I want."**

"Is it what he wants?"

**"He said that he didn't want to leave."**

"He also said that his calling is in the Corps."

**"So?"**

"As his girlfriend you should support him."

**"As a boyfriend he should stay" **she retorted.

"When you saw him on the road that morning… you saw that he was military right?"

**"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"**

"You didn't think that maybe he wouldn't be home often, because of that?"

Moka ignoring the question replied, **"What are you saying?"  
**"I'm saying that you have to respect his needs and wants. The world doesn't revolve around you, daughter of mine."

**"I thought you didn't like him?" **she asked with a scowl.

"I knew that even if I forced you to not see him, you still would no matter what I said, and maybe it's possible that even a human can reach this old man's heart," Issa said as his features softened.

Moka looks at her father with joy **"Thank you."**

"Aren't you going to give your old man a hug" he asked with crocodile tears.

Moka walks over and hugs her father** "Thank you Father, for everything."**

"Are those tears? Looks like only a Marine could break your heart of steel," he joked.

**"Shut up old man!"**

"And… you just welded it back together," Issa said with a sigh.

Moka stands back up from the hug **"I should go find Tsukune before he gets lost."**

"I'll go with you, as I have something for him," Issa said as he followed behind her, hot on her heels.

Moka and her father walk around the medium sized mansion to find Tsukune in a room with tons of guns on the wall with several, older ones in glass cases. Moka knocks on the door. **"Tsukune…"**

Tsukune Turns around. "Hey"

**"I should have looked here earlier"**

"Did you know that your father has a gun range? Squeezed off a couple of rounds"

**"Maybe you and me should go shooting"**

"Id be happy to take you shooting"

Issa walks in "Ah there you guys are, should have looked here earlier"

**"I know that's what I said"**

"I assume you found the rangeTsukune?"

"Yes Sir I did"

"Well you're welcome to stay for a while and shoot some more if you want"

"Thank you sir" Tsukune looks at Moka "I think we might do that"

"I'm going back to my study, oh and before I go take this" Issa hands Tsukune a envelope and walks out

Tsukune looks at the envelope "Wonder what's in here" Tsukune's eyes widen to the size of the moon when he finds a check for $10,000 and a note that says 'For a house that you can start a life with my daughter'

Moka walks over to stand next to Tsukune **"Tsukune what is it" **Moka asks in a concerned tone

As Moka looks at what was inside her eyes widen just as much as Tsukune's **"Oh my"** Moka says almost a whisper. Moka rests her head on Tsukune's shoulder. "I think he likes you Tsukune"

"This is too much kindness all at once I need to shoot something before I start crying"

Moka laughs a bit "Well we can't let that happen" Moka takes Tsukune's hand with an adorable smile **"Lets** -Moka looks at her hand to see what she wrote**- FUBAR some steel"** (Steel targets)

"I love you so much right now Moka" Tsukune kisses Moka and then opens the door to the range

A few 100 rounds later Moka and Tsukune are walking out of the house to head home. Issa walks up to them "Oh are you guys leaving?"

Tsukune pokes Moka's arm with his elbow "Yeah someone is a bit tired"

"I see, oh Moka I took your rosary and made it into a ring, lot easier to hide then a giant cross"

**"Does that mean that I can take off this collar?"**

"Yes" Issa takes it off and hands her the ring

Moka rolls her head and moans a bit **"Ahhh feels good to not have that on" **

"Well Its already 10. You two should be on your way" Issa hugs Moka and shakes Tsukune's hand "Till we meet again"

Moka and Tsukune walk outside and get tin the limo that was sitting there and tell the driver to take them home. Moka snuggles up to Tsukune and looks into his loving brown eyes **"Do you** **mind if I fall asleep once I put the ring on?"**

Tsukune gives a warm smile "No go ahead"

**"Thanks"** Moka leans up and kisses Tsukune before putting on the ring and turning back into her sweet side

Once at home Tsukune lifts Moka out of the car and thanks the driver for his services and then carries Moka bridal style up to the door and uses her heel to ring the doorbell.

A few minutes go by and Koji opens the door in his bed robes and looks at Tsukune carrying Moka "Do I want to know?"

"If you have an hour or so?"

"Yeah I'll pass"

"Good because I going to just plead the 5th anyways" Tsukune walks in while carrying Moka and sets her down on the couch "Night dad"

"Night" Koji walks back upstairs

Tsukune takes off his coat and shoes and lays down on the couch adjacent to the one Moka was laying on and drifts off, dreaming about his and Moka's future together.

**Okay again sorry for the long wait hopefully I will post the next chapter faster, as always review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter. I'll see you in the next chapter**


	9. Going on a trip

Okay I know it sucks when the next thing I upload is a update but, I will be at the 2014 BMW MOA national rally in St. Paul Minnesota, so when ever it is when I get back I will upload a chapter, I did plan to upload it before I left but I ran out of time, so again sorry and I will upload ASAP

-griff


	10. A nightmare and a Vampire

**So the BMW MOA rally was good, met some new people, saw old friends, sorry for A) this chapter being short and B) the delay, been in Nebraska, the land of no signal, and sorry if your from there in advance, but your state sucks. Anyways enjoy this chapter and ill try to post the next one sooner, and this is really just a bonus chapter, so yeah. **

**A/N**: Okay anything in**_Bold Italic _**is song lyrics and reader, I'm serious, on YouTube look up Forever by Jeff Williams, the song is good and the lyrics will mean more once you hear how it's sung.

2 months after the previous chapter ****

**_you and I were in a dream  
you'd follow close wherever I'd lead  
my steps you'd echo one and all  
you'd catch me safe if ever I'd fall  
your hand in mine we walked along  
no hill too high, no road was too long  
to stay with you, my only dream  
to share your life, whatever it mean_**

"Don't go" Moka hugged his arm tight never wanting to let go

"Moka I have too, I'll be back, I promise"

"Don't make a girl a promise you know you can't keep"

Tsukune wraps his arms around her slender waist "I know I can keep this one" Tsukune kisses the top of her head and then ends their embrace and picks up his bag and turns to leave. "Love you Moka"

"Love you too Tsukune"

Moka watched as the Humvee drove away, a part of her left with it.

**_I knew you'd have to go away  
my love for you could not help you stay  
you drifted off, day by day  
I cherished every breath that remained  
in my arms, close to me  
your body broke, your soul was set free  
you left this world, my treasured friend  
a chapter closed, but love has no end_**

7 months later

*Knock *Knock *Knock

"Coming!" Moka walks to the door and opens it to see two officers standing there "don't tell me"

"Ma'am, at 07 hundred Tsukune's platoon was out on patrol, when the convoy was hit by IED's, the whole platoon is declared KIA, me and the rest of the Marine Corps are sorry for your loss."

Moka listened to the man. The more what he was telling her sunk in the more she stopped listening. Moka slowly slumped to her knees in defeat, not wanting to believe any of what was being said.

**_Farewell my angel  
you're with me always_**

**__**One officer lowered himself to her level and offered his hand. She took it without looking at it and she rose to her feet with the officer and the officer lead her inside the house and sat her on the couch and told the other one to get a glass of water.

"Tsukune's dead?"

"Yes"

"How?" Moka's voice filled with tears

"He made sure that everyone made it home"

The other officer walked in with the glass of water and offered it to Moka "Ma'am"

Moka looked at the water "In the cupboard above the refrigerator there is a bottle of tequila, bring it to me"

"Yes Ma'am"

Moka felt so empty, the only person she loved, dead, gone forever. "Stupid Tsukune, promising me that he would come back, now look where that got him, it got him a fucking closed casket" As Moka spoke her voice started a whisper but grew into words of hatred and anger

"Tsukune you jerk, you were supposed to come back"

**_Just close your eyes now  
next time we meet its forever…_**

"Tsukune!?" Moka shot up in horror; she looked to her right to find Tsukune sitting up in bed

"Moka?...what is it, what's wrong?" Tsukune still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

Moka began to uncontrollably cry and laid back down and buried her head into Tsukune chest

"Don't ever leave me Tsukune"

Tsukune wraps his arms around her hugging her tightly "I'm right here Moka, I'm not going anywhere" Tsukune says in a soothing tone "It's okay Moka…Its okay…I'm right here, whatever made you upset, it was just a dream" Tsukune runs his hand up and down her back in a soothing manor.

A few minutes later Moka stops crying and pulls her head out of Tsukune's chest "Don't let go"

"I won't"

Moka managed a weak smile "Sorry to wake you, I had a bad dream"

"It's okay, besides what good is a Marine if he can't fend off a few nightmares for his girlfriend?"

Moka's smile widened "I don't know but I don't think I'll ever find out" Moka wraps her arms around Tsukune's neck and started kissing him.

Tsukune deepened the kiss by pulling Moka closer, not ever wanting to let go

Five minutes later the pair ended the kiss due to a lack of oxygen.

Tsukune was the first to speak "That was the third nightmare you've this week"

"I know, sorry for waking you"

"Its fine, I…always get up at….4"

"You're not making me feel better"

Tsukune pulls Moka into a hug "Stop worrying about waking me, its fine"

"I know I just feel selfish"

"Well then don't"

"But-" Moka is cut off by Tsukune

"Moka, we are in a relationship, we're there for one another, whether it be at 4 o'clock in the morning or two years from now"

"I guess your right"

"Well I'm going to go back to sleep, you should too"

Moka snuggles up next to Tsukune and doses off fairly quickly

**Okay so that had some feels, the next few chapter's I'm ****going to try and bring the story back to its roots, but just for a bit. Anyways thanks for reading and see you, in the next chapter.**


	11. RV: Party time!

***Ding dong***

Door opens to show Miller (one of Tsukune's friends) "Tsukune!, and oh look Moka, so glad you two could make it"

"Yeah with moving and everything, I'm just a surprised as you are" Tsukune says with a chuckle

"Hey come on in, pizza should be here anytime now" Miller motions the couple into the house

Tsukune and Moka walk into the living room where there are a couple other guys from Tsukune's Squad and their wives. One of the guys looks at Tsukune and says in a very monotone voice "Hey attention on deck"

Everyone looks toward the couple

Tsukune is quiet for a second "I would say as you were but I knew none of you lazy ass's were going to get up"

The group laughs.

Miller walks over to Moka and puts his arm around her shoulders "Look everyone, the Captain finally brought a girl over"

"Either that or we can all see his imaginary girlfriend" The one they call Ray says

Tsukune pokes Moka in the side causing her to jump a bit "See Ray she is real"

"Are you sure? Maybe it's just a really real dream"

Moka looks at Ray "Of course I'm real….. Tsukune couldn't even imagine holding my hand"

Tsukune, defensively "Yes I could"

"I know you could" Moka smiles "I'm just giving you a hard time"

*Ding dong*

"That should be the pizza, why don't you guys sit down" Miller walks over to the door

Tsukune sits down on the empty sofa chair and Moka sits in his lap.

Miller comes back with 5 boxes of pizza and paper plates "Okay I got Pepperoni, supreme veg. for you Rudy-"

"Thank you" replies a soft but manly voice.

"- I also have sausage, some weird pizza chicken thing that my wife made me order and a dessert pizza for later"

Moka looks at all the pizza "Are you planning to have left overs"

Ray stands up to get his plate "Moka, you're in a room with 5 Marines, we eat, fuck, and kill just about everything"

Miller looks at Moka "Think of it this way, what doesn't kill me better start running"

"Yeah I guess I should have known that" Moka gets up and fixes a plate for Tsukune and herself and then sits back down on Tsukune's lap

After all the pizza is gone, it's almost 9. Everyone has gone outside to sit around the campfire.

Ray picks up his Guitar and strums the strings

"Free bird!" Rudy yells

Ray laughs "Okay, let's get this show rolling" *clears throat* "Mammas don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys-"

"God damnit Ray, no country music"

"You're no fun Brad; okay let's do this one then"

"**Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**

**Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends. Ect**.

Ray continues to play 5 other songs and there's a pause before he starts the 7th song

"Okay It's getting late guys and we have to ship off in 24 hours so this will be our last song, And Moka just so you know, we've sung this song every time before we ship out, it's kind of a good luck thing" *clears throat*

"**Kind friends and companions****  
****come join me in rhyme****  
****come lift up your voices****  
****in chorus with mine****  
****come lift up your voices,****  
****all grief to refrain****  
****for we may or might never****  
****all meet here again******

**so here's a health to the company****  
****and one to my lass****  
****let's drink and be merry****  
****all out of one glass****  
****let's drink and be merry****  
****all grief to refrain****  
****for we may or might never****  
****all meet here again******

**here's a health to the dear lass****  
****that I love so well****  
****for her style and for her beauty****  
****there's none can excel****  
****there's a smile on her countenance****  
****as she sits on my knee****  
****there is no man in this wide****  
****world as happy as me******

**so here's a health****  
****to the company****  
****and one to my lass****  
****let's drink and be merry****  
****all out of one glass****  
****let's drink and be merry****  
****all grief to refrain****  
****for we may or might never****  
****all meet here again******

**our ship lies at anchor****  
****she's ready to dock****  
****I wish her safe landing****  
****without any shock****  
****and if I ever I should****  
****meet you by land or by sea****  
****I will always remember****  
****your kindness to me******

**so here's a health to the company****  
****and one to my lass****  
****let's drink and be merry****  
****all out of one glass****  
****let's drink and be merry****  
****all grief to refrain****  
****for we may or might****  
****never all meet here again…"**

Everyone claps

Tsukune stands up "Well It's been a good night, thank you Ray for singing and the next time I see most of you, you will call me Sir, night guys" Tsukune and Moka start walking back to the car

Everyone stands up "Good night Sir"

Tsukune starts the car, and pulls over onto the road. "Well Moka did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I made good friends with the wives"

"Yeah?, well that's good"

"Yeah Brads wife suggested that we have a girls night out once a month"

"Sounds fun"

"Yeah…"

Tsukune puts his and on her thigh "Hey I don't leave for another day, tomorrow we can do whatever you want"

"We can do what I want?"

"Did I stutter?"

"We can do whatever I want?" Moka asks with a mysterious tone

"Okay now you're starting to scare me"

(That oh shit moment am I right?)

**Hey I know this was short and I also know it's been like a year since the last chapter but with cross country and school, and the fact I just didn't do it BUT mostly the first two! I will try to get this one out quicker but because I said that last time about this chapter my word probably doesn't mean anything**


End file.
